


SHINE

by laceleather



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaid Allen, Merpeople, Mild Sexual Content, Noah Tyki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: Tyki喜歡日式料理，尤其是當中大啖生魚文化。對於擁有快樂諾亞權能的人而言，有沒有匠人的刀工還是職人精神都不重要，但他沒想到從海裡面撈起的不光光只是活跳跳的生魚如此簡單，嘛，更正確來講是有部分不算－－快樂諾亞瞧著被自己握上手上氣呼呼張牙舞爪的人魚這番思考。
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ■半架空設定。  
> ■諾亞帝奇×人魚亞連的歡樂二三事。  
> ■200%歡樂小故事，角色形象崩毀注意。  
> ■跌坑請注意。  
> ■《珍珠色誓言》姊妹篇ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

一望無際的藍，抬頭能見令人感到自身渺小的天，層層的白雲轉化風吹在藍天上漂浮，就恰好在地平線上縮小到幾乎呈現為黑點的船隻。帝奇。米克，諾亞的第三使徒現在站在海中央，凝視腳下一片海水，吹拂的海風刮亂他的頭髮也同時將他的禮服外套吹的啪啪作響。

是的，不是身處處所甲板之上，又或者腳踩海中礁岩，腳下無支撐物的帝奇。米克就如此懸空地站立海中央，如果一般人見到肯定瞠目結舌的瞪大眼，但最近的生物只有在藍色海水里悠遊的魚兒，根本不會有人會眼前幾乎是魔術的景像說不出話來。

無視海上強風將自己精心裝扮的貴族行頭弄得凌亂不堪，帝奇一邊嗅著竄入鼻腔帶有海洋特殊鹹味的空氣，而苦思著自己該如何下手才好。他現在確實在出任務沒錯，但他會站在海中央並不是在尋找INNOCENCE，或者苦惱著在漫長的旅途上沒吃到半只魚既然現在來到丹麥想吃點不一樣好比說放置魚，鱈魚，鮭魚之類光是想到就令他口水直流的魚類而走到海上，畢竟他在日本吃鯉魚也是吃得膩了應該換換口味。

只是當帝奇以常人根本無法達到的卓越行動力來到海上，他才驚覺這和他蹲在日本某戶人家後院的池塘邊捉魚完全不同，縱然再怎麼深陸地上的池塘還有一個底，但在大海只能望著海平面下逐漸變深直逼黑暗的色彩，他該怎麼伸手下去捕捉？

而且和池塘中被攝入看到人影就傻呼呼浮上水面的魚截然不同，大海的魚先別說對他準備的誘餌有沒有興趣，根本死活不會靠近海平面。看似在淺水處的魚實際上在更深的地方，方才下去撈過已經已經知道這點的帝奇難得暴露就連家族長女把學校佈置的作業一股腦兒塞給他要他解題也未曾出現的苦惱表情。

難道要潛下去嗎？嫌棄麻煩又不想弄得渾身濕透透，快樂的諾亞就站在水面對頭凝視底下一隻只在嘲笑他不敢的魚。

大老遠的跑到這，就算身為積極度最差的諾亞，也不打算白跑一趟。反正試一次不行再多試幾次總會成功，抱持著當初轉變為諾亞學習使用自己能力的決心，帝奇這一次乾脆的將自己浸泡在海水之中。

當然不是真的泡在海水裡面，而是利用能力將身旁周圍的水排開進入海中。藍色世界裡有魚在優游，從頭上、從周邊，海床上還有平常在陸地上看不見的生物在活動。

與陸地截然不同的景色讓快樂的諾亞好奇的環顧四周，欣賞完如果告訴長女一定遭受對方暴力搖晃吵著我要看的風景，潛在海中的他四處物色目標，將獨自優游的魚排除在外，他目光鎖定在不遠處集體行動的大片魚群。

看準魚群游向，帶著即將到手的勝利微笑快樂諾亞伸手一抓。然後在掌心握住某條今天注定變成盤中佳餚的可憐魚的尾巴後向海平面衝去。

破海而出，點點水花隨著人影在空中飛濺而後墜下回歸於海一體。還在得意捕獲的魚沉甸甸的重量，突然一句人聲，沒預料到自己一離開海裡就被人攻擊的快樂諾亞因為思緒暫停運轉的幾秒挨了一記結實攻擊。

「無理的人類放手！」

臉上火辣辣的疼痛伴隨濕透以及冰涼的體感傳達到大腦，該說是傻住還是呆掉，帝奇．米克整個人動也不動的諾亞獨有的金色眼眸和眼前與他相互瞪視的人大眼瞪小眼，任由攻擊後留下的大量的海水從臉頰往下蔓延，流入衣領滲透他半件襯衫。

衝擊，理智上的衝擊。幾乎能讓世界整個倒轉的精神衝擊。一開始以為自己不小心把海裡潛水的漁夫給拉了上來，在莫名閃光刺痛他的眼後帝奇發現自己握住的並非是人腿，而是滑溜溜長滿鱗片，在陽光下折射點點光暈、一種他不會稱呼的漂亮色彩的魚尾巴。

以銀白色為基底，鱗片隨著陽光有五彩的變化，半透明夾帶銀色線條的巨大尾鰭隨著地心引力向下無力的晃動。嘶嘶的威嚇聲自這條生物嘴裡發聲，對方橫眉豎眼、雙手做成勾狀，一副想生吞活剝自己。

不過諾亞才不在乎對方的威嚇，那張牙五爪只不過是試圖武裝讓敵人放走自己的策略。

被魚尾巴搧了幾巴掌，帝奇．米克意外的並不是他遭到一名物種到底該歸類為魚還是人的人魚少年攻擊，而是他被魚尾巴搧到的事實。他現在是以諾亞的面目而非人類，照道理以及慣例除了INNOCENCE那討厭的綠色結晶沒有任何東西可以傷到他，但他卻被條人魚給打了。他的諾亞並沒有感覺到有任何的INNOCENCE氣息。

按人魚的尾巴甩動的強勁力道，普通人挨打大概不死也會被收走半條命，但挨那人魚少年結實幾下的帝奇．米克臉上只留下濕漉漉的水痕與宛如女仕腮紅的淡薄色彩，擦傷還是破皮半點也沒有。

不是人，沒有INNOCENCE，不過臉頰上結實一搧是不爭的事實。不怒反笑，鮮明的感覺讓快樂諾亞扯出了一張英俊的臉不該有的扭曲表情。上揚的、幾乎能撕裂半張臉的裂嘴笑容讓早已在攻擊無效後便戒慎恐懼的人魚少年激動的擺動尾巴，只可惜掙脫不能依舊被捉得死緊緊地不放。

身為一名有禮貌的紳士，對待婦女以及小孩總比同年齡層的男性還要柔軟、多些空間，不論對方到底能不能歸類於人類範圍的謎之生物。

更何況對方長著一臉可愛、摸起來應該也滑膩順手的精緻臉蛋，快樂諾亞自然也給予他許多優待。

「哈囉，人魚。雖然不知道人魚是不是有名字，但我就暫時稱作你為少年吧。這樣比較方便。你說是不是人魚少年～？」抬高那隻捉緊人魚的手臂，快樂諾亞一臉微笑地看著驚慌失措像條離水的魚不斷扭動身體的人魚。嘛，就某部分而言少年確實是條魚，反應就跟魚一樣。

啪啦啪啦，努力甩動身體卻無法脫離危機。

「放手！我不喜歡這樣！」

倒掛在半空中，氣呼呼的，擁有一頭白髮以及令人大開眼界的魚尾巴少年喊叫，原本倒下一邊停止擺動的尾鰭也開始左右拍打。

有了一次經驗不會再挨第二次挨打，帝奇伸長右手將吊掛在半空中的人魚距離拉大，不讓人魚的尾巴有搧到自己的機會。只是他躲過了削面子危機卻閃不過又被水噴得滿身濕的遭遇。

隨著人魚的激烈掙扎，殘留在人魚身上的海水化為水滴全噴到離他最近同時也是捕捉住他的人身上。飛濺在衣物上的水分也逐漸被衣物纖維給吸收，感受身上的重量又多了幾分，帝奇懲罰似搖晃右手讓人魚乖點別再掙扎甩水。

「乖乖的，不然我就讓你體驗更討厭的事情。」

被人倒吊又左右搖晃受不了這種待遇，已經快要腦充血的人魚少年原先在半空中亂揮長蹼的手一勾到諾亞的褲腳便像捉住了救命繩索緊緊攀附不放。他胡亂拉扯努力往上爬的舉動也差點點就把男人的褲子一把扯下。

幸好有繫皮帶免於一場走光危機。

快樂諾亞口氣除了煩躁之外還夾雜著無奈情緒說話，「喂、喂，我不曉得人魚有脫人類褲子的習慣。我可不是甚麼某國王子啊。」

空閒的手一邊努力固定圈在腰間上的皮帶不讓褲子因為人魚攀附的重量往下拖去，帝奇一邊感受腿上的濕漉逐漸擴大還向上發展的趨勢。

不想弄溼衣服、捕捉過程也沒弄濕，現在卻被一條人魚弄得渾身濕得差不多了，帝奇真覺得今天真不是出海捕魚的好日子。所以現在情況是要從掉褲子變成濕褲子嗎？快樂諾亞嘴角微微抽搐。

「誰要脫你的褲子！我才沒有脫人類褲子的喜好呢！我只是被你晃得受不了！而且我看你外表也不像王子，人類的王子英俊瀟灑的多了。」顯然禁不起別人激，人魚少年反唇相譏。

確實，縱然快樂的諾亞長著一張女人會忍不住多瞄幾眼、同場宴會男性會紛紛表示忌妒憤恨的俊臉，但在渾身溼答答海風狂吹下他狼狽的就像條落水狗。半長不短的自然卷就這麼黏在他的臉上遮蓋半張臉。

「嗯，活蹦亂跳還挺有精神的，新鮮度應該不錯──老實說啊少年，你知道我是肚子餓才跑到海中央準備撈魚做生魚片的嗎？」

「生、生魚片？」漂亮的眼睛睜大，帝奇這時候才注意到原來人魚少年有遮一雙少見的、與諾亞截然相反的漂亮眸色。像是鑽石，又像純淨的冰晶，絕頂的閃耀與透亮全在那雙眼中。

而那雙眼睛正因為對於自己的恐懼閃閃發光。

「沒錯，生魚片。就是將魚切成一塊塊然後生吞入腹。我吃魚通常都是直接生吃居多，但是少年你……」不懷好意的眼神從魚尾到那張驚恐的臉蛋不斷來回打量，像是終於做下決定快樂諾亞臉上的笑容擴大，然後用輕柔的讓女孩們都會心臟不有自主加速蹦蹦跳但對人魚少年卻是另一種蹦蹦跳的語調說話，「可能要用生魚片刀切才行喔。」

「先去魚鱗，然後一刀兩刀下去。把尾巴切斷之後，魚肉切成等分寬度等同的大小，直接生吃或者再鋪上日本的醋米飯做成握壽司，光是想像就絕頂美味──」說到後頭甚至還刻意地發出吸口水的聲音。

說到底帝奇．米克還是在乎那個巴掌啊，才會如此欺負一條被吊掛半空中如同砧板上待宰魚的人魚少年。

快樂諾亞幾乎要為了人魚少年眼中閃耀的水光放聲大笑，因為在他描述魚料理的時候人魚抖得越發厲害了。

他才不會真的去吃條人魚呢，就算他愛吃魚，也不算一條有半個人身一張可愛臉蛋的人魚下手。只是會把人魚少年帶回方舟倒是真的，一條人魚居然能打中諾亞，這件事要好好禀報千年公知道才行。

秉持著發現問題就要尋找解決的好學生觀念，帝奇。米克，擁有快樂稱號的諾亞就將那條抖個不停的人魚打橫抱起，用自己已經濕答答的大衣外套包裹替人魚保濕帶回方舟。

他是不曉得人魚離水太久會不會死掉，但是保險一點讓已經報銷的外套做最後的犧牲貢獻也好。

於是，一條人魚和諾亞家族的歡樂生活就此展開。


	2. Chapter 2

和人魚居住的棲息地截然不同，一路上亞連看見高高聳立的四方形，人類稱之為房子的建築物。它們的色澤和珍珠有點相似，卻沒有那種珠光的色澤而是蒼白就像他的頭髮，但不會隨著光線變換色澤。也沒有那些會閃閃發光的海藻用以點綴，或者珊瑚裝飾，普通的就像天空雲朵的顏色。

和海底隨波流擺動的藻礁水草不同，在那些建築物旁偶爾能看到筆直向上生長的植物，它們高大、茂盛，但放眼望去的翠綠和海底能見的五彩繽紛一比就顯得單調許多。

陸地上與海裡截然不同的景色吸引人魚的眼球，不過亞連卻無法好好欣賞眼前景色僅能隨意瞄過幾眼。他慌張、惴惴不安，因為更大的、關乎性命的危機正降臨到他身上。

想要伺機脫逃，但是男人健壯的手臂將他攬得死死完全不能動彈，更不用說這環伺一圈看不見水池或者排水道的陸地，從沒離開過海洋的人魚完全不曉得自己該如何逃脫又要逃往何處。

受夠人魚少年三不五時用尾巴拍打他身體的攻擊，帝奇半途上就從扛麻布袋姿勢更改為新娘抱，不知道是掙扎累了還是這樣的姿勢對人魚特別有效，人魚少年乖巧的待在他的懷裡半點掙扎也沒有讓帝奇有種莫名的喜悅與成就感。

當然不是任何抵抗都沒有，人魚少年偶爾還是會用他的嘴巴來場無意義的拌嘴。說無意義是因為人魚說的他聽不懂，要不然就是他說的人魚不理解，就好像對著家養的貓狗大唱愛情詩歌只能一知半解。

人魚少年只知道基本的人類用語，比較特殊的或者俚語、雙關他就不能理解。經過幾輪的你來我往，帝奇得到這樣的初步心得。

「諾亞大人。」

一名額頭上有奇怪標記不像活人的女僕突然出現在他們眼前，將人魚嚇了一大跳。尤其是那雙無神宛如死魚的眼睛，讓亞連非常反感、激動的都讓魚尾拍動起來。

閃過差點又搧到臉頰的尾巴，帝奇微微側過臉維持閃避的動作。

「我要一套乾淨的衣物。」

懷抱的手力道加重暗示人魚少年乖巧，快樂諾亞正眼也沒瞧一下女僕便將自己所要的吩咐下去，自顧自地抱著人魚往自己房間前去。

但是在與女僕擦身而過的那一刻他應該邁進的腳步突然停下，也讓原先準備行動的女僕停止動作，站在那兒等待指令。

「等等，……另外幫我放一缸水。不要熱的。」帝奇補充。洗澡水溫的最好，但他可不希望人魚因為人類的一缸熱洗澡水給燙熟，那種死法太愚蠢了。

「是的，諾亞大人。」

粗魯的一腳踢開大門，帝奇不顧鋪在地上的昂貴地毯是否會被滴落的海水弄得濕淋淋，他大方地走進房間，然後踢掉腳上每踩一步便會發出噗嗤水聲的皮鞋。

濕漉漉的腳印在地毯與磁磚上留下一道足跡，回到房間率先所做的第一件事並不是換下身上這套已經濕得差不多的衣服，帝奇將人魚少年抱到房間附設的衛浴裡，滿意地看到浴缸已經按照他的要求放滿水。

雖然不喜歡AKUMA女僕的不苟言笑，但她們極高效率並非人類能夠擬比。

沒有將包裹人魚的大衣脫去，帝奇選擇直接將人魚放置進裝滿水的浴缸。在水的浮力作用下原本緊貼人魚皮膚的衣料浮起，變成頭罩黑色大衣的現象。

不喜歡被重物壓著但有東西遮蓋自己又覺得安全許多，像所有以為有水草遮掩自己就安全的魚類同樣，半個身子被黑色大衣遮蓋的人魚少年半張臉浸在水面之下，用那雙銀灰色的眼睛不解又緊戒的看著自己。

被人魚少年的反應大大娛樂，帝奇．米克不給面子的放聲大笑。因為腦袋裡色彩鮮明又生動的圖像變化。從魚壽司變成海鮮手卷這樣的轉變任誰看到都會想要仰頭大笑。

不知道捕捉自己的人類在笑甚麼僅知道在嘲諷自己，亞連投以憤怒眼神的雙眼更是明亮幾分。

「人類你在笑什麼！」

「別亂跑。」沒有回答，帝奇囑咐縱使害怕依舊不甘地睜大眼睛一臉氣鼓鼓瞪視自己人魚少年，「雖然你也沒有腿可以跑。但爬出浴缸我可不曉得你會不會脫水而死，這裡對外人而言可是迷宮而且很危險。少年你應該也不想變成魚乾吧？」

「一下生魚片，一下魚乾，其實你是想把我帶回家吃吧人類！」超過手臂的距離讓他抓不到那名礙眼的人類，擁有銀白色美麗鱗片的人魚只能甩動尾巴，濺起水花全往男人身上潑去。

但是這一次帝奇有了準備，大量的液體直接穿透他的身體全潑到地板上發出水淋的聲響。

無視人魚瞠目結舌的反應，帝奇擺擺手淡淡的說，準備轉身離去。

「說過我對人魚肉沒興趣，隨便你怎麼想。我餓壞了，要先去吃飯。少年你可是讓我錯過午餐。」

惡質心起覺得人魚氣鼓鼓張牙舞爪的模樣挺好玩，帝奇在離開浴室的最後一刻刻意激怒人魚少年。

「來分烤魚排好了，很久沒有吃檸檬香烤鮭魚了。少年你要不要也來一份？」

然後他得到更猛烈的潑水攻擊作為答案，只是那些水全波上及時闔上的門扉，讓之後要收拾善後的女僕難以整理卻對帝奇完全沒有影響。

捉弄人魚少年心情變得非常愉悅，懷抱好心情替換下濕漉漉的衣物讓僕人收拾，帝奇踏進餐廳享受媲美米其林三星諾亞大廚的料理。

番茄濃湯、茄丁蒜香烤麵包、南義輕辣鑲貽貝、墨魚麵，還有他方才所說的檸檬香烤鮭魚。

沒能吃到新鮮剛捕撈上來的生魚片，將就大廚所煮的烤鮭魚也不錯，迷迭香和檸檬完全烘托出鮭魚炙烤過後的香味。補償心理帝奇還特別要求大廚挑選最肥嫩的鮭魚來煮。

「聽說你帶了一條人魚回來？」

一進到餐廳就看見快樂狼吞虎嚥的模樣，和人類貴族的形象大落差讓他覺得適應不良。知道對方性格，同為諾亞的年輕人也不多說甚麼直嘆口氣搖晃腦袋。

沒有對快樂帶回人魚吃驚，諾亞任何光怪陸離的事都見過了，有能將死者召喚回來的道具，有AKUMA，還有討厭的神之結晶，傳說中的傳奇生物是真的還被人帶回來不在諾亞吃驚範圍裡。他只是好奇快樂帶回人魚的原因。

不理會兄弟的唉聲嘆氣，帝奇忙於把開胃菜全部清空。

「你為什麼會知道？這件事我沒告訴任何人。」把空盤放置於一旁，帝奇將手中的刀叉轉移陣地。

一回到方舟他就直接將少年帶回房間了，照理說應該沒人曉得才對。而千年伯爵製作的惡魔女僕也不是會多嘴的類型，她們只會忠實達成諾亞們的所望。

但帝奇他忘記在方舟活動可不僅僅只有諾亞和AKUMA。

「你忘記守化縷了嗎？」

帝奇恍然大悟，也停下將捲好的義大利麵塞進嘴裡的動作。

在餓得前胸貼後背咕嚕咕嚕叫的肚子和談話之間遲疑幾秒，他選擇放下叉子停止進食。隨意用紙巾擦擦沾滿醬料的嘴，帝奇向站在身前的家人探探口風順便大肆抱怨。

「又是那些守化縷，他們婆婆媽媽大嬸八卦性格何時才要改？」就說了守化縷的個性很討人厭，千年公到底當初要設定成這樣的性格帝奇想破頭都不知道，「還有誰知道？」

「估計他們宣傳的功力，我猜想待在方舟的都知道了吧？」不僅是製造AKUMA的卵需要人維護，大型的術和方舟的清潔也要有人幫忙，也或許因為如此千年公才在設計守化縷的時候才特別強調這個方面，聰明、有能力，還有婆媽的個性。

將他們當作需要照料的孩子，真不曉得是守化縷的個性使然還是千年伯爵的惡趣味。總而言之，守化縷除了伯爵交辦的事項之外就跟人類的保姆同樣，時刻盯著諾亞只差沒對他們噓寒問暖問有沒有吃飽穿暖。

想到身上的衣服可以來自守化縷的手筆，突然有總好像拿到老嬤嬤的手作毛線衣讓人覺得彆扭。這跟收到千年伯爵手織毛線褲同樣！

不同於對方能夠知道他人思緒，帝奇緊皺起好看的眉毛問他最在意的事情，「沒有雙胞胎？」

「沒有雙胞胎。」他回答。

「那很好。」帝奇說，大大的鬆了口氣。本以為雙胞胎也會加入其中，既然現在最大的、同樣也是最讓人困擾的家人沒有攪和進來，守化縷那方面好處理多了。

但事情並沒有帝奇所想的那麼單純。確實，雙胞胎唯恐天下不亂的性格某方面挺惹人厭的，只是有些時候事件的發生不一定是由他們兩人。

雖然不關他的事，但是既然看到了還是好歹也提一下吧。有著漆黑毛皮的生物闖進帝奇的房間。畢竟事關家人而人魚也是快樂帶回來的，總是有種特殊情感連結快樂才把從古代便流傳自今的傳說生物帶回家吧。

諾亞裡和人魚少年擁有同樣顯眼不過比較偏向於灰白髮色的年輕人呼喚帝奇，他一臉你最好快一點免得後悔的表情。

「嘿，快樂，你讓露露進去你房間好嗎？」頭上纏繞長長頭巾，維持諾亞裝扮的衛茲理告訴第三諾亞他的所見所聞。額頭上多出的眼睛則是咕嚕咕嚕轉向他方，好奇窺探別人視野看不見的景物。

興奮激昂但勉強壓制的情緒，是狩獵者發現受困無助獵物後等待最佳捕捉時機的沉澱。

而帝奇．米克，在衛茲理突然提到其中一名家人，色之諾亞後一時之間還沒會意過來。

他只想雖然房間算是私領域平常大家不會隨意跑到他人房間，但單純進出也不是甚麼大問題，他們有時候也會在未經房間主人同意下進入他人房間，露露貝爾也不是雙胞胎那對調皮讓人頭大的兄弟，他大可不必擔心他的姊妹會在他房間安置整人道具。

「露露怎麼了嗎？」帝奇問。

不期望第三使徒一開始便能聯想到事情的嚴重性，衛茲理再丟出一些線索。「你知道露露能夠變成貓吧？」

「我知道。她的諾亞能力。」快樂諾亞點點頭，臉上依舊是不能理解的表情。

說到這樣子都還不做連結，魔眼之智不免也要認同起雙胞胎嘲諷帝奇大叔是個笨蛋是正確的。避免再拖久帝奇回到房間大概只能找到魚骨頭以及殘骸，為了腦袋裡栩栩如生的幻想畫面不要成真，衛茲理在狠狠打個冷戰後直接告訴頭上還冒著問號的家人。

「貓和魚同處一個空間，你說呢？」

不須火烤，生鮮活跳跳的魚是貓兒的最愛而依照人魚的大小，大概可以讓露露飽餐一頓連晚飯都不用吃了，衛茲理腦袋一邊轉著這樣的念頭一邊看快樂諾亞。英俊的帝奇．米克悠哉的臉色瞬變，他拋下刀叉，活像被針刺到屁股一般倏地跳起奔向自己房間一邊大喊露露放過那少年那條人魚不可以吃這句話。

嘛，希望能趕上。不過真沒想到帝奇居然會這麼緊張那條人魚，看來還真如自己所想啊──智之諾亞額頭上的眼睛轉了轉，衛茲理做沉思樣好奇千年公要是回來知道快樂將一條人魚帶回家不知道會有怎樣反應。

不過那不是首要擔心的對象，應該要先擔心蘿特才對。考慮長女的個性以及以往輝煌的事蹟，如果不想殘害生靈帝奇還是將那條人魚放生回大海比較妥當。


	3. Chapter 3

當帝奇奔回自己的房間，意外地看到的不是自己所想的場景，反而是浴缸裡的人魚對露露的異常高昂興致，試圖想要擁抱撫摸完全不理會對他呲牙裂嘴舞動爪子的黑貓。

放置在浴缸旁的矮櫃不寬，站在上頭的露露並沒有多大的空間可以後退。而貓咪顯然也沒有逃跑的打算，繼續和興奮的人魚做拉鋸戰。

就在帝奇打算出聲打斷這場詭異的對峙，他帶回家的人魚少年發出一連串別人聽不懂類似詩歌的歡喜歌聲，人魚已經突破僵持將矮櫃上的黑貓抱在懷裡，長蹼的手一次又一次刷過拼命掙扎的貓咪哼起歌來，把貓咪漆黑發亮的毛皮弄得溼答答。

一直以為人魚是個普通比人類還要特別的存在，直到方才人魚少年展現的速度，帝奇驚訝地認為或許他應該改觀才對。諾亞各方面的能力都比人類還要優越，不僅是恢復力還有看在人類眼裡根本是邪惡力量的戰鬥技能，視覺當然也是其中一項，但在帝奇眼裡人魚少年方才的動作快得令諾亞吃驚。

快到看不見身影那是誇張的說法，但人魚少年的速度確實如果沒有認真對待很容易錯過，這大概也是為什麼露露會被襲擊成功的關係。

不知道該說甚麼，是要告訴人魚少年那不是真正的貓，還是應該跟他說你應該要怕貓才對因為你是魚，但好像哪種說法都有問題，思緒在腦袋裡兜了半天，帝奇決定告訴露露別變回原來模樣，雖然他們是諾亞價值觀和道德觀與人類不同，那也不代表他就能接受同伴裸露的身體。

很顯然，帝奇的不出手相救引發色之諾亞的憤怒，貓咪發出非常具體而且大聲的貓咪式抱怨。長長的鬍鬚反應情緒劇烈地抖動。

就算被人魚抱在懷中沒有整個身體浸泡在水裡，但貓不喜歡水是天性，或許是因為毛皮被弄濕不舒服也或許是對水的恐懼，在掙扎幾次無效之後，黑貓乾脆變身為海豚。

突然變大的體型與重量讓人魚少年撲通地往後傾倒，激起大量的水花。再度爬起身，人魚少年對浴缸裡應該是貓咪的海豚露出困惑的表情，偏過頭。但他的訝異沒有持續多久，人魚張開嘴巴發出高亢的口哨聲。

帝奇不解人魚少年的行為，聽不懂口哨代表的意義，但露露顯然和快樂諾亞不同，色之諾亞化身的海豚同樣回以口哨聲。

以口哨聲對談告訴雙方的身分訊息，從來到方舟一直擔心害怕的人魚終於放鬆下來，他撫摸海豚的身體並用鼻子磨蹭海豚的頭，最後才緩緩鬆開自己環抱的手，用海豚教他的語言告訴帝奇露露的需求。

“ba-bathrobe…?”

「浴袍？」帝奇問，雖然口音怪怪的，但人魚少年應該是說這個單詞沒有錯。

在帝奇與人魚少年確認自己的猜想是否有誤期間化身為海豚的露露報復心起的往男人身上潑水，大量的水花再一次濺濕帝奇的衣褲。

沒料到露露會突然出手，吃了一口浴缸水帝奇發出憤怒咆哮，「住手！不要再噴水了！你們兩個怎麼都一樣？」

不甩快樂諾亞的憤怒海豚發出捉弄成功的高亢聲調。

不曉得露露是何時與人魚沆瀣一氣，頭髮身上還狼狽地滴著水，帝奇不悅的轉過身拿了掛在橫桿上毛巾擦了擦臉才將一旁的浴袍粗魯丟上還張著嘴發出細而尖銳叫聲表示喜悅的海豚。

「小心把浴袍吃下去。」一邊擦著不斷滴水的頭髮帝奇一邊說，內心不斷抱怨今天到底要換幾套衣服才夠。

海豚甩動身軀直到卡在嘴巴的浴袍散開能夠遮蓋絕大部分區塊，一雙屬於人的手這才從浴袍後伸出。沒有灰白的水潤光滑肌膚，取而代之的是更深的色彩。諾亞的女性套上浴袍從浴缸中站起，完全無視對面人魚不解的表情。

如果是一般人早就對眼前景象給嚇壞，人魚少年的反應該說是遲鈍還是天真無知，不過他截然不同的態度也贏得露露的好感。

收攏浴袍，露露．貝爾在走出浴缸的時候還貼心的扭開水龍頭替人魚少年補水。浴缸經歷兩次的潑水大遊戲水平面已經嚴重下降，只能勉強讓魚尾巴泡在水裡。如果不適時補充水量，時間一久恐怕人魚也會脫水。

「妳很喜歡人魚少年。」語氣帶著趣味，快樂諾亞實事求是的說。

他並沒有漏看當露露離開浴缸時，人魚少年戀戀不捨扯住她的浴袍的動作。而露露也沒有強硬的拉開他的手指，選擇輕拍他的手背示意。

「他不是人類。」和他、薛里爾和千年伯爵不同，有某部分諾亞極度厭惡人類，而露露．貝爾正可以歸類於那類諾亞之中。

「就算上半身是人？」帝奇問。他還以為露露看到半身是人的少年也會覺得厭惡，但現在發現她沒有想像中的討厭人魚少年說奇怪他居然有種慶幸的感覺。

「但他依舊不是人類。」露露回答的語氣十分篤定，接下來的話更讓帝奇感到詫異，「他跟我們一樣優越。」

露露並沒有多做說明她所說的優越到底是甚麼逕自離開帝奇的浴室，她的貼身女僕已經手拿衣物等在門外準備。和額頭上有著黑色五芒星的女僕不同，擁有一頭接近青綠色頭髮的咪咪感情更為豐富，她也好奇打量能讓自家主人另眼相看的人物，一條AKUMA女僕也未曾見過的人魚。

面對傳奇的美麗生物，就算是AKUMA女僕也會目不轉睛。

「咪咪，走了。我打算先洗個澡。」對咪咪的分神停留不做責罰，露露僅出聲提醒自己的身貼女僕，然後要帝奇好好照顧人魚後轉身離去。

「是的，露露．貝爾大人。」咪咪回答，在跟著主人離開時AKUMA女僕對浴缸中的人魚眨了眨眼。

將咪咪的反應和人魚少年歪頭回應看在眼裡，帝奇真覺得他帶回家的人魚少年還真是討人喜歡到了人見人愛的地步。先是輕而易舉攻克難以親近的冰山美女露露，現在就連露露身旁的侍女都另眼相待，帝奇想自己是不是帶回個不得了的生物了？

傳說中的人魚賽蓮不僅擁有能夠吸引生物的好歌喉，也長著一張令異性神迷目眩的絕美臉龐……隨著思緒運轉，帝奇不由自主將目光落在倚靠在浴缸邊緣，無聊撫摸限制住他活動範圍浴缸的人魚少年。

確實他長著一張以人類目光能夠算是標緻可愛的臉，可是能夠迷倒露露和咪咪，帝奇覺得如果自己頭頂上冒出問號也是差不多，因為情況太過匪夷所思。

「你做甚麼？」

「帝奇，我的名字叫做帝奇，不要再用人類或者愚蠢的人類稱呼我了。」帝奇說，他鬆開扣住人魚少年下巴使之抬起兩指，「我不是人類，是諾亞。」

人魚少年偏過頭，做出困惑的表情，「諾亞？」

「在現代人類出現之前誕生的種族。只不過現在世界上只剩下我們十三名諾亞。」快樂諾亞回答人魚的問題，平板的聲音聽不出任何情緒。

「為什麼只剩十三個？」人魚問。

短暫的沉默是因為帝奇不知該從何說起，到底該從七千年前說起還是從古代人類創造出來對付他們的INNOCENCE，已經經歷過轉生，就算身為這一代快樂諾亞的他基本上只記得諾亞記憶裡最深刻的情感，認為告訴人魚少年對方也僅是像聽個無關緊要故事那般，帝奇決定簡單帶過。

「情況大概就像你們人魚吧。被人類獵捕。諾亞基本上滅絕的差不多了。」帝奇平板的說，只是他並不曉得自己的這番言論卻深深觸動人魚的內心。

比玻璃還要透亮，擁有參雜珍珠的珠光以及白銀的閃亮所構成的美麗眼瞳，人魚少年漂亮的大眼睛輕眨，長長的睫毛每一次撲閃，眼眸裡的光芒像是刷亮一次。不再刻意維持臉部肌肉的僵硬，人魚少年趴在浴缸邊緣，用柔和的表情凝視以為自己的情緒毫無波動但實際上內心已經驚濤駭浪的諾亞。

“….a….”

“…a…l…”

一開始不成調的話語在人魚努力下成了一個單字，被人魚斷斷續續的發音吸引注意力的帝奇也恍然大悟原來他是想告訴自己他的名字。

“……a……Allen.”

金色的眼眸與人魚少年那雙瞇起有著溫柔弧度的雙眼對視，帝奇緊繃的嘴唇線條也逐漸舒展開來。男人勾起唇角，寬大的掌心不再以惡意而是懷抱著感謝的情感觸碰人魚雪白的腦袋。

指尖陷入柔軟的白髮輕輕搓揉，指腹溫柔撫觸的力道讓人魚舒服的閉起眼睛發出愉悅的嘆息。

「亞連。」喉嚨發出叫喚人魚少年的聲音，帝奇呼喚人魚少年的名字。

「亞連。」再一次的呼喚，舌頭肌肉隨著心中所想的發音而改變，帝奇感受到呼喚人魚少年名字時那股從體內深處湧現而出的奇異感覺。

那就好像他待在故鄉葡萄牙海岸邊，赤腳踏在沙灘上，一邊感受海風吹拂一邊感受腳下潮水襲向岸邊拍打自己的感覺。浪潮的力道刷過他的雙腳，海洋的力量透過皮膚傳遞到靈魂深處。一波波永不間斷的浪潮在帝奇的內心在他的靈魂深處刻下深深印記。


	4. Chapter 4

與預想的發展有幾分出入──

衛茲理在見到帝奇中斷任務從北海帶回一條人魚，而且還是在臉色有些不太好的情況下，他以為帝奇對待人魚大概就像人類對待家畜那般粗魯無禮，甚至是暴力血腥，但事情並非那樣，而是截然不同的相反演變。

抱持著沒見過所以好奇的心態走進快樂諾亞的房間，衛茲理並沒有看到令人不安想要逃離的畫面，反而是看到帝奇．米克在跟衣服奮戰。很顯然地他又不知道跟誰玩了一場潑水遊戲。

「再一次？你今天打算換幾套衣服？」眉毛挑得老高，智之諾亞拉高聲調狐疑地問。他怎麼不知道帝奇這麼喜歡玩水仗，他以為那是雙胞胎賈絲大衛的興趣。

除了水仗之外，他們也很喜歡用充滿顏料的爆裂彈。

沒有立刻回答，被淋得溼答答還滲水的衣服搞得身心俱疲，帝奇動作緩慢地脫掉背心再解開襯衫鈕釦。成年男子的嗓音透出疲憊之外還有無奈。

「只想換一套，但事實令人無奈。」他嘆口氣說，「我想今天應該會換個四、五套吧。我希望最多就四套。」除了本來出任務穿的那套，因為弄濕他已經換了兩套衣服，最後的那套是每日例行清潔要替換的。帝奇希望今天最多、最多就到那套為止。

「那我只能告訴你小心保重了。或許你可以考慮屠夫圍裙這個選項，我相信廚房應該會有。」衛茲理說了個讓帝奇不知道是認真還是玩笑話的提議，只能看到魔眼緩步走向臥房內附設的衛浴。

帝奇並沒有將通往浴室的門關上，門是半敞開的。所以只要有人從那個方向望去，便能清清楚楚看透裡頭所有景色。白底藍花紋的法國花磚由下往上拼貼至一半的牆面，腳下則是藍配白以相互換色呈菱形線的地磚，古銅金的蓮蓬頭還有梳妝鏡，極富質感的象牙白洗手台、馬桶還有浴缸。衛茲理看到那名被帝奇暫時安置在浴缸中往臥房好奇打量的人魚。

窗外透過的光線打亮他濕漉的皮膚還有下半身魚尾巴，鱗片隨著水與光線的折射閃耀出不同的光芒。有時候是白色、有時候是銀色，偶爾還有參點藍色，但不變的是那小小的閃亮微光。並不會刺痛雙目，反倒令人印象深刻。

人魚看起來心情愉悅，一點都沒有不適的感覺。

「我剛在走廊上碰巧遇到露露，她的心情挺不錯的，讓我還以為你的人魚有缺角，少塊肉。」人站在浴室門口的衛茲理對還在臥房裡的快樂諾亞說，他正思索是要站在這裡就好還是挪動腳步更靠近浴缸裡的人魚才對。

「很慶幸的，那樣的悲劇並沒有發生，我希望人魚少年能夠活得好好安安全全待到千年公回來。」

帝奇的聲音從背後傳來，魔眼聽到窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的聲音，估計是在尋找衣服之類的吧，衛茲理並沒有特別將視線轉到身後。

「千年公？」不理解人魚怎麼會牽連到千年伯爵，他問，「怎麼突然提到千年公。」

某個類似紙箱掉落的聲響還有咒罵，看來帝奇弄掉了某個箱子。

「我沒跟你講過嗎，人魚少年他的尾巴碰得到我。」快樂諾亞的聲音變得沉悶，他正整個人埋進衣櫥裡翻箱倒櫃。平常都要女僕收拾，現在想找某件衣服反倒找不到了。

帝奇的說法倒是引起衛茲理的注意。至少是快樂諾亞「碰」的這個遣詞用字讓魔眼嗅到不尋常的氣味。

事有蹊蹺，用正常邏輯來想魚的尾巴和碰，以及人應該是不相連的，尤其是那條魚還是活跳跳的狀況下。想起帝奇方回來的模樣，衛茲理乾脆運用自己的諾亞能力一窺究竟，果不其然，他見到了不得了也很好笑的畫面。

「碰──？我想你是要說被搧了幾巴掌吧。」上挑的尾音透漏出衛茲理幸災樂禍的心態，對自家人無良、無同理心早習以為常帝奇選擇充耳不聞。反正就算想要辯解面對能夠把人思緒窺探光的魔眼，說謊也是自打巴掌給人嘲弄，還倒不如安安靜靜用無表情做抗議。

「既然你知道就別多說。」

冰冷的語氣讓現在明明是氣溫宜人的春天也有冬日的凍寒之感，從背後襲來的冷冽讓衛茲理臉上微笑瞬間凍結。

「哎，別生氣。我不會再多說，也不會跟其他人說。」回過身的衛茲理向直直瞪著自己的帝奇．米克揮舞雙手，他可不希望惹怒具有選擇能力的快樂諾亞。

雖然諾亞中最可怕的是夢之使徒的能力，但快樂諾亞的危脅性與可怕綜合評比也在前幾名之中，他可不希望惹怒帝奇然後在不注意的時候少了一兩個重要器官。

沒有不屑的呿或者呸作為回答，快樂諾亞用他與親兄弟幾分相似的凌厲眼神注視自己作為回應。曉得那眼神之下富含的威脅，衛茲理再一次保證。

如果只是聽聞轉述衛茲理或許還不會相信，但從快樂的記憶裡知曉他為何將人魚帶回方舟，再加上自己就在人魚身旁的親身體驗，說不驚訝是不可能的。

「不過還真驚奇啊……我感受不出有任何INNOCENCE的氣息。」衛茲理說，為了確定不是距離產生的錯覺，他更加靠近待在浴缸中的傳說生物。而且他發現自己感應不到人魚的內心活動。如果換作人類，他早就聽到對方內心深處最汙穢、難以啟齒的慾望。

「所以我才將亞連帶回來啊。」已經恢復平常的葡萄牙男人知道衛茲理不會對人魚少年做出出格的事情，所以他繼續翻找衣櫃的大業沒有搭理對方現在到底在做甚麼。

「亞連？人魚的名字嗎？自己取的？」以為快樂已經對人魚取名，就像對待小貓小狗那樣，智之諾亞把帝奇真的人魚當成寵物來看待而不免唏噓。他以為帝奇．米克不是那類的人。

幸好，帝奇接下來的話告訴那不過是衛茲理自己多想，他可不希望快樂諾亞也變成討人厭具有雙重標準的傢伙。帝奇就很討厭千年公以小帝帝的暱稱稱呼他，如果他隨便幫人魚取名也就犯了同樣錯誤。

「是人魚少年告訴我的，他叫亞連。」帝奇說，然後又一聲碰的聲響。看來又有東西掉落而且還砸到他的腳。

智之諾亞可沒聽漏快樂發出的痛喊。

「亞連……」人魚隨著他的一聲呼喚而轉頭望向自己，衛茲理對他眨眨眼，用有些自問自答的方式喃喃自語，「亞連，看起來不像人魚會有的名字，是你的人魚名字直接翻譯成人類稱呼，還是有人替你取的嗎？」

手指不自覺的撫摸下巴，額頭上有多出三隻眼睛的智之諾亞露出老學究的表情仔細打量。他與人魚，人類外貌模樣初估十五六七歲上下的人魚少年對視，意外他對於自己的外貌一點驚訝的情緒也沒有。旋即想想之後吃驚的情緒在瞬間煙消雲散，尤其是腦袋閃過Lophiiformes深海魚類的外貌，衛茲理認為人魚少年不驚訝他額頭上比起常人多出的三個眼睛也是正常。

不過人魚少年那閃閃發光就像孩童看到新奇玩具、好吃糖果的閃亮眼神又是……？他該不會把自己劃分跟露露黑貓同樣新奇生物範圍了吧？

衛茲理再一次覺得不能窺視傳說生物的內心實在遺憾。意識到自己似乎太過依賴魔眼去看穿一個人的心思，而不是從對方言行與一舉一動中推敲，成為諾亞反而將最基本的能夠生存的技能給遺忘，某種懊惱的情緒在擁有一頭灰白頭髮的諾亞心底油然而生。

潮濕水潤的感覺讓衛茲理從藍色的情緒中抽離，他看到與自己深色色調截然不同的蒼白而且長蹼的手掌覆蓋自己的右手，浴缸中的那條人魚對自己露出討好微笑，似乎是希望自己別再板著臉。

看來人魚是個感覺很敏銳的生物。友善、不畏懼的態度也難怪會贏得露露的好感。

將過往的苦澀趕離心扉，智之諾亞對浴缸裡的人魚牽動嘴角，一銀一金兩雙色彩不同對視的眼瞳同時閃動光芒。接著他便放任人魚自己活動，將視線轉往忙碌收拾不小心把衣櫃裡摺疊好的衣物山弄倒導致滿地殘局的帝奇．米克。

其實快樂諾亞可以直接放任不管讓女僕整理，但他是個老實人，至少是相較其他兄弟姊妹而言，所以還是算了。不過呢，這件事就不能隨便他了──

拉長著音，衛茲理做出長女計謀得成時會有的促狹微笑。說到底他們還是一家人啊，看個某人驚慌失措的模樣總是最讓人開心。

「不過快樂你是不是該餵人魚吃點東西？他已經餓得在啃毛巾了。」

衛茲理一說，果不其然，帝奇一回過頭便看到人魚少年抓著他丟在矮櫃上的毛巾啃咬。那時快樂諾亞臉上的表情可是大大娛樂魔眼，為了別笑出聲可是讓他強忍橫膈膜暫時受到的傷害，當然那也成為諾亞晚飯後閒聊話題，而且是整整一個禮拜的時間。這也讓某幾個很感興趣的家人決定撰寫所謂的觀察日記，標題就訂為《快樂諾亞與人魚的有愛日記》。

不過在帝奇衝上去把人魚少年口中可能讓他窒息的毛巾搶下來前，毛巾不太適合入口的口感讓人魚做出類似人類吃到噁心食物的「呸」的聲響將毛巾扔到地上，然後睜著無辜的大眼睛眼巴巴地盯著他們瞧。

想起從人魚少年和自己相遇後就沒進食，帝奇這才意識到對方也應該進食的可能，只是問題現在來了，他並不曉得人魚平常吃甚麼該吃甚麼，這不是隨便問個人或者打電話詢問專門販售寵物的店家就能知道的訊息。

於是帝奇做了個最基礎也最實際的處理方式。快樂諾亞轉過頭問同在方舟的夥伴他們認為的人魚會吃的食物種類。


	5. Chapter 5

餓了，空無一物的腸胃發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲響，還伴隨一股難受的感覺。在海裡餓了便尋找食物，從沒挨餓過，無法長時間忍耐也再也無法忍耐，原本攀附在人類盛裝水的大缸中的亞連再一次探索四周。

他早在帝奇第一次離開時便打量過自己身處的地方，銀灰色的眼睛好奇探索四周，但一隻闖入視野裡從未見過的生物吸引了他的注意，到之後帝奇和他口中的諾亞同伴與自己同樣有著白髮的衛茲理來到讓人魚一直分神直到方才。

忍受到極限，被教導不能隨便看到甚麼東西就抓著放入口中尤其是人類的物品，亞連還是把那些諄諄教誨全都拋諸到腦後，選擇了一個最靠近身邊，看起來很像剝開後海膽不過是白的東西放入嘴裡，但那乾澀又毛茸茸嚼不開的口感讓人魚把以為是食物的東西一口吐出嫌惡地甩在地上。

沒有菱角非常平滑，白、藍得發亮甚至上頭還有花紋的石頭，亞連一雙銀灰色眼睛巡視四周後發現只有石頭還有硬得他根本咬不動叫做金屬的物品，沒有任何看起來可以食用的東西，讓人魚不得不將視線放在稱自身為諾亞的兩人身上。

顯然他們知道自己的情況，在一陣交談過後，將他從海裡帶到不知名這裡的男人從口袋掏出一根東西給自己。看起來是縮小版魚叉，而在魚叉上頭還有個圓滾滾亮晶晶看起來像水晶的東西。

「棒棒糖，我想這個你應該可以吃。」帝奇說，將手中的糖果塞進人魚的手裡，「不過別把棍子給吃了，你會噎死。」

意外從口袋中摸出蘿特幾天前給自己的糖果，心想這糖果人魚少年應該可以吃，帝奇在遞給飢腸轆轆用渴望眼神注視自己的人魚前順手將上頭的包裝紙撕掉。他並不認為人魚知道包裝紙，也不曉得這東西不能吞下肚。如果因為一個順手給的糖果害死人魚少年，帝奇能夠肯定諾亞氏族裡至少會有兩個人排隊教訓自己。

「不然我幫你看著，你去張羅亞連能吃的食物？」見亞連把帝奇給他的棒棒糖當成玩具把玩，衛茲理伸出友善的手，讓帝奇免於蠟燭兩頭燒的窘境。

但在帝奇回應之前，想到什麼的智之諾亞又旋即開口，「等等，還是我去好了。要是亞連把棍子還是糖果一口氣吞下去，你還有辦法救他。」

想自己的身高和肌肉還有人魚看起來滑溜溜的皮膚，衛茲理非常有自知之明一旦發生問題絕對不是自己能夠單獨處理。示意帝奇留下，衛茲理立刻從一般人用來梳妝卻被帝奇拿來墊腳、放書用的小凳子上頭起身，準備離去。

「我不曉得我的能力對亞連有沒有用。」見衛茲理動作，帝奇急切的表示。他認為按照亞連的魚尾巴能夠拍打到自己，如果真的噎到他的諾亞能力也可能派不上用場。

然而魔眼的一長串回答只差沒讓快樂諾亞的嘴巴闔不起來。

「放心，如果沒有，只要將亞連背對你抱起，然後利用拳頭的大拇指與食指內側，對準亞連的肚臍和劍突之間的腹部，而另一手置於拳頭上、握緊，用力快速往後上方擠壓直到異物吐出就行。」

不顧一大串對方有聽但有沒有聽進去的話說完，智之諾亞拍拍家人的肩膀逕自走出浴室直往目的地前進。

金色的眼睛一下望著自己的雙手，一下注視那條因為肚子餓而洩氣又委屈看著自己的人魚，帝奇有種感覺自己接下比千年伯爵丟出的刪除卡片名單任務還要棘手的燙手山芋。

嘆口氣，方才衛茲理說的一長串如果噎住的急救方法只剩模糊印象，帝奇打算傾全力預防人魚噎到的可能，避免事件發生自己卻手忙腳亂把模糊印象給忘了結果害亞連死掉害人魚的數量又少了一尾，而他的第一步便是將棒棒糖又從人魚手中拿了回來。

「這不是給你玩的，是吃的。也不要這樣捏糖果，你的手會黏答答。」

從人魚少年手裡拿回棒棒糖，除了糖果本身融化而產生的黏稠還有水的濕漉，帝奇有些分辨不出那滑溜的感觸到底是因為結合兩者還是人魚的黏液。

沒興趣探究原因，帝奇運用能力將棒棒糖的棍子完美取出，然後將上頭佈滿不知道該說指紋還是鱗片不曉得確切該怎麼稱呼暫時稱作印痕的糖果扳分成小塊。

「喏，用含的。咬的我怕糖果黏住你的牙齒，雖然之後會化開但我想你會不習慣那種感覺。」帝奇如此告訴人魚少年，但是對方卻給他一臉迷茫的表情讓快樂諾亞內心的無力感逐漸加大。

按捺住扶持額頭的衝動，抱持著既然做就乾脆做到底的心態，帝奇像教學齡前的小朋友那樣一個步驟一個步驟慢慢教導人魚少年。

捏著糖果的手靠近人魚少年的唇，帝奇要亞連張開嘴。沒有尖牙也沒有副數的兩列牙齒，人魚的嘴巴打開就和人類一樣。

「張開嘴。對，沒錯，就保持這樣。但是先不要咬……不！不行咬我的手！」趕在人魚像鱷魚招呼都不打喀一聲咬住他的手掌前抽回手，帝奇額角冒汗的看著一臉無辜表情的人魚少年。

從聲音感覺起來人魚的咬合力道非常大。

「嘴巴打開，但是不要咬我的手好嗎？我的手不是吃的。」帝奇認真的說，他指著手中的糖果講那才是要給你吃的食物。

再一次讓亞連張開嘴，帝奇這一次學乖沒有立刻將手伸到人魚的嘴邊，而是等待一會確認對方沒有直接咬住自己手的打算，他才慢慢將手指伸過去。

「嘴巴合起來但不是咬我，把嘴唇密合就行。糖果則是要放在舌頭上，利用口腔的溫度和唾液讓它融化，然後你就會嘗到糖果的味道。糖果是甜的。」見自己越講亞連的表情就越迷糊，帝奇也不再多言把糖果放到人魚的嘴裡。

只是不曉得是有意還是無心，亞連將他的手指也含了進去，在感受到口腔濕熱溫暖的瞬間帝奇覺得自己活像遭受電擊，幾乎是反射性地把手抽出。

人魚發出小小的、尾音卻帶點花俏上揚的嗯，不能理解他突然的大動作。

「不用理會我，你只要把糖果含著就好。」用拙劣的方式含糊地帶過，帝奇捧著自己遭受口水攻擊的手指眼神複雜表情也複雜。

幸好在快樂諾亞因為驚愕又矛盾的感覺導致腦袋裡的毛線球倍增之前，人魚少年的動作打斷男人糾結情緒。

魚尾巴在浴缸中一下升起又降下拍擊水面，甚至還能聽見哼唱的歌聲，人魚少年顯然很喜歡糖果的味道，亞連趴在浴缸邊緣眼睛整個瞇起，臉上洋溢幸福表情。

看人魚那麼開心，心情也彷彿受到那股影響渲染出粉紅的色調，快樂諾亞的嗓音輕快而愉悅，「喜歡嗎？」

大力地點點頭，亞連以雀躍的語氣回答，「……沒吃過的味道！」人魚在語尾後頭附上五音符的歌聲。

沒對人魚言詞中的奇怪用法感到不解，已經習慣亞連偶爾的停頓和口齒不清，如同年幼孩子的簡單詞彙用法並不會造成太大問題。腦筋轉個彎帝奇還是聽得懂人魚的意思，畢竟也不能強求人魚能夠說得一口流利的人類語，尤其他們已經是跨物種並非單純的人種不同所以母語也不同的簡單問題。

吃完嘴裡的糖果便用閃閃發光的期望眼神注視，不用說帝奇也能知道人魚少年滿腦子充滿餵我、餵我的慾望。

「還想再吃嗎？」

人魚少年直接張開嘴巴作為回答。

「我知道了。」難以壓抑拉開嘴角弧度的衝動，帝奇嘴角噙著笑再度捏起一片手裡的棒棒糖碎片。

「不過你最好慢慢吃，糖果沒剩很多。」

快樂諾亞善意的提醒，不過他認為就算人魚聽到了，也不懂他所說的話代表的意思，等會肯定會看到人魚哭喪又或者板著想要吃糖的臉。

是不是該去買點糖果囤著之後餵養人魚的時候可以使用？思緒已經莫名跑到未來的打算，帝奇根本沒去想前提是方舟的主人千年伯爵願意將人魚少年留下來而且善待他才行。如果要他放回大海又或者和對付卡片名單上頭那些人同樣方案，就算買了整個房間的糖果也沒有用，最後也僅淪為拿來祭蘿特、司金五臟廟的用途。

帝奇．米克就這麼腦袋轉著該說正經還是不正經的念頭，一邊餵食將棒棒糖碎片吃完又討另一塊的人魚少年，全然沒注意到亞連已經被甜滋滋的糖果弄得不像原本的他。

在最後一塊碎片送到人魚的嘴裡後化開，在亞連張開嘴巴卻沒有東西可吃，帝奇才恍惚地拉回神智，愣愣地注視張開嘴巴卻遲遲等不到糖果而鼓起臉頰的人魚，再回頭看看自己空蕩蕩的掌心。

諾亞金色的眼眸眨眨。

被人魚可愛的表情逗樂帝奇發出小小的噗哧笑聲，他偏過頭去用手遮蓋自己不小心洩漏聲音的雙唇。

「抱歉，沒有了。沒有糖果了。」一連說了兩次沒有糖果，帝奇甚至攤開雙手掌心讓氣鼓鼓的人魚看自己真的沒有藏匿棒棒糖不給他吃。

只是帝奇並沒有料到亞連居然會捉住他那隻掌心曾經放過糖果的左手，伸出粉色的舌頭舔拭，一次又一次，人魚整張臉幾乎貼上帝奇掌心像個拼命舔拭最愛牛奶的高興貓咪。

帝奇覺得自己的雙頰瞬間滾燙起來，彷彿整個人剛做過桑拿熱烘烘的。

難道是方才的棒棒糖碎片殘留在掌心上嗎……？帝奇還不及細想亞連到底是因為他曾經放過糖果在左手上還是真的看到上頭有殘存的碎屑，一道尖細、充滿朝氣的女孩嗓音硬生生將帝奇的驚愕更改成「噢，狗屎！」的情緒。

「我回來了！帝奇跟我玩，我好無聊──」

一扇紅心門不在哪出現偏出現在浴室裡，快樂諾亞睜大雙眼看一雙穿著橫條大腿襪與厚底娃娃鞋的細腳踏出大門。

而亞連，浴缸裡的人魚舔拭男人掌心的動作依舊，臉上還充滿陶醉的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

「帝奇，起床！起床！快、點──起床！！」

就算身體還處於疲憊的狀態，但隨著床鋪一震一震的劇烈上下跳動，原本陷入沉眠狀態的人亦立刻清醒過來，睜開雙眼。好看的棕色眼睛沒有平常的清明，反而呈現一種迷濛的混濁色彩，尤其在男人眼瞳中映照出某人的面容更是暗了幾分。

在見到雙腳開開站在自己床鋪上，由上往下俯視自己的長女，帝奇．米克立刻發出一長串別人聽不懂的抱怨，他雙手緊抓枕頭一個轉身，將寢具當成消音的工具隔絕女孩的噪音好繼續睡覺。

無視第三使徒擺明著告訴不要打擾我、快點給我滾開的肢體語言，保有孩童頑心的第九使徒不屈不撓就是想把她的兄弟從床鋪上挖起。她不懂為什麼成年人們總是要將大量時間浪費在睡覺上，明明應該花在更值得更好玩的事物上頭才對。

「帝奇起床起床起床起床起床！太陽要曬屁股了！！快點陪我、陪我玩！！」從來不把可能走光的危機當成一回事，穿著短裙的蘿特就這麼大辣辣地坐上她名義上的叔叔腹部繼續她的吵人大業。

又是大吼大叫又是死命拉扯，把頭埋在枕頭底下逃避想要繼續睡的帝奇終究敵不了現實，受不了女孩的執著與她旺盛的精力，快樂諾亞鬆開一直緊抓枕頭的手指作出投降的動作。

拉扯的相互制衡力道頓失，蘿特差點因為反作用力整個人滾下床鋪，還好在最後一刻向後傾斜的她趕緊捉住裹在男人身上的棉被才免於摔倒的危機。

「……蘿特，放過我吧！」葡萄牙男人好聽的男中音因為嚴重不足的睡眠帶著濃濃鼻音，他正用一種『天啊我快要死了妳還要煩我嗎』無奈又洩氣的語調說話，「我可是跑遍了四大洲好不容易結束任務回來，妳就不能讓我睡到自然醒嗎？」帝奇一邊說一邊試圖將被扯得往下的棉被重新拉回蓋到肩膀之上。

他就是想要睡覺！就算他是諾亞也不代表他就不需要睡眠！他現在急需睡眠！

「帝奇，你差點讓我摔下床！」重新爬回原本的位置，蘿特撇嘴對快樂的諾亞抱怨。

「如果妳不坐在我身上就不會摔下床。」仰望坐在自己腹部上雙手環抱於胸一臉不悅的長女，帝奇發出細小的嘀咕將臉埋進床鋪裡頭。

不過諾亞的耳朵是靈敏的，縱使他說的再小聲，蘿特還是把男人所說的話一字一句聽進耳裡，一個單詞也不漏。

「但是如果我和爹地講，他一定不會這麼想～～爹地肯定會說帝奇你怎麼沒有照顧你親愛的侄女～～」粉色的唇做出勝利的微笑，蘿特用輕快的語調唱著說，毫不在乎帝奇不悅的呻吟。

「妳這麼說等於要殺了我。」目前維持人類外表的快樂諾亞用雙手抹了抹自己的臉，他現在不僅身心上疲憊狀況還加劇起來。

大大微笑出現在女孩甜蜜的臉龐上，蘿特提出誘人的提議，「如果你起來陪我玩我可以考慮不跟爹地說～～」

「妳可以找賈絲大衛雙胞胎，或者露露，甚至是衛茲理。為什麼妳一定要執著在我身上？」說到後頭第三使徒忍不住拉高音調起來，但帝奇沒料到蘿特之後所說的話會讓他受不了只差沒直接翻白眼給對方看。

「因為可以欺負帝奇所以很好玩～～」

以不語的靜默作為回應女孩笑顏的答案，而這次漫長的無語所產生的尷尬彆扭氛圍也終於讓第九使徒有了感覺，笑容停格在蘿特臉上，自覺自己真的做錯事了，女孩露出討好微笑。

「吶吶，帝奇別生氣嘛～我是跟你在開玩笑的～」

向來對蘿特沒轍，也不會真的對家人生氣，帝奇擺擺手要女孩從自己身上下來。

「其實妳可以找亞連玩，他會很開心有人陪伴。」

「我想亞連應該還在睡覺～所以我就沒有去吵他～」蘿特說，然後她話鋒一轉聲音中帶點無法忍受的顫音，「不過亞連真的要那樣睡覺嗎？我實在很不習慣看他浮在水面上一動也不動好幾個小時，你知道那會讓人聯想到浮屍。」

「他是人魚，蘿特，自然不會跟人類躺在床鋪上睡覺那樣躺在浴缸底，他會溺死。更何況亞連也不是真的漂在水面上──他只是靠近水面，偶爾也會像海豚那般浮出水面呼吸。露露不是說過了人魚某方面非常接近海豚嗎？」

快樂諾亞如此告訴第九使徒，而在之後他的聲音中更是略帶譴責的語氣。

「而且妳又偷翻我蓋在浴缸上的布了？我告訴過妳那是要讓亞連睡得更好才蓋上的吧……」

因為浴缸不比海洋來得深與隱蔽，在第一天亞連喧騰個半夜弄得不僅是他就連其他人也無法休息，在沒辦法之下他和衛茲理商量把似乎能夠理解人魚語言的露露請來幫忙，藉由色之諾亞變身為海豚對談後了解原委帝奇便用大塊的布遮蓋住半邊浴缸營造出隱蔽性，好讓人魚有安全感。

帝奇忘不了那時他和衛茲理聽見露露轉述人魚少年需要遮蔽物那時大家的表情。

臨時生不出水草，方舟內更找不到所謂的海礁，拿著布匹一試浴缸內傳出的歌聲讓所有人都鬆了口氣。

本來躁動不安用魚尾巴拍打水面發出噪音還把浴室弄得溼答答的人魚瞬間安靜下來，手扶著浴缸邊緣，亞連表達感謝之後嘴裡哼唱著類似搖籃曲的輕柔樂曲轉身浸入水中乖乖入眠。

「別擔心帝奇，亞連睡得很香甜。我可以用我諾亞的能力發誓。」

可以乖乖不打擾人魚少年的睡眠卻可以將家人硬生生從睡夢中挖起，帝奇不能自已地嘆口氣從床鋪上坐起身好舒展四肢，在一陣可怕的骨頭劈啪聲響中女孩的大眼睛也從他處轉而停駐在帝奇的身上。

發出那麼大的聲響，換做其他人也會做出同樣的反應。

對蘿特詫異的視線沒多大反應，帝奇只雲淡風輕的告訴她只不過是這幾天太過勞累所導致。

「為什麼帝奇這幾天這麼努力，任務你不是向來都慢慢來的嗎？」蘿特的話問出所有的諾亞的疑惑，並不只是她，所有待在方舟內待命的家人都發現帝奇的改變。

雙手擺放在頸部後頭，帝奇左右轉動脖子並且拉開背脊僵硬的肌肉。伸展完筋骨，他步向衣櫃準備換掉身上皺巴巴的衣褲。

「把亞連帶回來後浪費很多天的時間，考慮到剩餘的時間與急迫度，我認為趕在伯爵回來處理完畢他交代的任務是件好事。」

帝奇一離開床舖原有的位置便被人霸佔，蘿特．賈梅托爬上叔叔的床位，雙手抵住下巴撐起上半身趴覆在床鋪的正中央，偶爾高舉的雙腿左右放下做出向後踢蹬的動作。

「哦～～你確定不是害怕亞連覺得寂寞，不放心他一個人？」

蘿特的質問讓帝奇整理領口的手指一頓，他的雙眼注視鏡子裡同樣藉由鏡子折射看著自己的女孩，經過幾秒鐘的思考這才滾動自己的喉結發聲。

「……也可以這麼說吧？」其實他更擔心的是伯爵會在自己回來之前遇見亞連，怕在自己回來之前伯爵已經做出處置，他才鞭策自己必須在幾天之內處理完名單人物。

帝奇的誠實讓蘿特發出咯咯的笑聲，她就喜歡快樂諾亞坦白的個性。就可惜這樣的男人很少，不然要她以適婚少女的外表出現在舞會之中也是可行之事。

「我就說帝奇對亞連不是喜歡是愛，我說的對吧！賈絲大衛欠我一個月的糖果！」

想當初一回到方舟進到帝奇的浴室就撞見他任由其他只能算是一半的人而且還是同性對自己親親舔舔的，蘿特就知道帝奇對 **新寵物** 之間肯定不單純，再加上之後他對亞連的態度以及自己對亞連的喜愛，蘿特早就將亞連從新寵物的位階提升到帝奇喜歡不一樣的對象來看待。

不對蘿特說自己是喜歡還是愛的發言做任何評論，帝奇只針對打賭的部分，「你拿這個來打賭？亞連要是知道肯定會傷心。」

按照這幾天的行為模式，帝奇在穿戴好衣物後移動步伐朝浴室邁進，而待在床上的蘿特見狀也跳下床鋪跟在後頭。

「帝奇不用擔心，亞連並不知道甚麼是打賭。」踏著雀躍的步伐，女孩在追上男人的那一刻在他面前信誓旦旦的拍胸脯保證。

早一步在帝奇前頭拉開間隔在浴室與臥室之間的木門，夢之使徒朝氣蓬勃地向已經清醒趴在浴缸邊緣等待來人的人魚道早。

「亞連～早安～睡得好嗎？」

歡喜地看著人魚在見到自己時雙眼閃爍光芒的反應，蘿特扯開步伐往浴缸方向跑去。她用衝刺的速度奔向目標，然後一個大力的擁抱緊緊抱住非人的異種生物，就算臉頰和胸口都被水給沾濕蘿特依舊給予熱烈擁抱。

耳邊傳來人魚唱歌式的道早聲，蘿特鬆開擁抱的雙手給了俯視自己的美麗生物大大笑容。

「今天要一起玩嗎？」她提出邀約然後擺出可憐兮兮的小狗狗臉孔。

不過她的請求立刻被帝奇打斷，快樂諾亞指出另一項更重要的任務，惹得第九使徒只能鼓起雙頰卻無法反駁。

「妳應該問亞連餓不餓才對，而不是一大早就拉著人家跟妳玩。」將毛巾從浴缸上挪開，帝奇彎腰詢問翻滾尾鰭更換姿勢的人魚少年。

一聽到食物人魚的雙頰泛起粉紅的色調，如同水晶透亮的銀灰色眼睛撲閃的頻率也增快。

「餓了。」擱在浴缸邊緣的雙手使勁，亞連撐起上半身好靠近卷髮的諾亞，好表達出迫切的訊息。餓了、餓了！

嘴角牽起微笑，帝奇伸出手掌放在人魚因為浸泡在水中總是濕漉的頭髮上像對待孩童那樣撫摸。

「魚還是牡蠣？或者都要？」

彷彿對待情人的溫柔語氣如果讓薛里爾知道肯定會讓欲之諾亞露出饒富慶興致的笑容，不過在場只有兩個人與一條人魚，蘿特早習慣帝奇對待亞連的態度，她只會大聲尖叫指責快樂諾亞根本虐待人魚的飼養方式。

「說不定人家亞連也喜歡章魚、螃蟹，帝奇你怎麼只問那兩樣，給亞連的選擇太少了啦！」

蘿特激動的反應就好像被剝削的人不是別人而是自己，但那實際上也只是選擇性比較少並非甚麼嚴重問題，感覺太過小題大作了。這一點蘿特就和薛里爾非常相像，事情只要遇上自己重要的人不僅會觸及敏感神經也會變得異常嚴重，就算納在他人眼中看來不過芝麻綠豆大的小事，想起哥哥曾經為了蘿特的事不顧外人的目光崩潰，帝奇內心的無奈再一次的喚醒。

「好好好，」阻止女孩幾乎爆炸的反應，帝奇再一次重問問題，「少年，你是要魚、牡蠣，還是螃蟹和章魚？又或者其他食物？」

「魚，鮪魚，還有牡蠣。」人魚少年口齒不清的表示，他閃閃發光的目光搭配近乎流口水的渴望表情差點讓帝奇噗嗤笑出聲來。

「好，那就鮪魚和牡蠣，我會叫僕人拿過來。」

再一次重複亞連想要的食物確認無誤，帝奇招來惡魔女僕吩咐下去。不過事情到這裡並沒有結束，蘿特的一連串提問讓他無法專心在人魚少年一人身上。

「帝奇、帝奇，如果端來是一整條魚亞連要怎麼吃？生吞活剝就像你嗎？」

除了第一次恰好遇上衛茲理端來食物，還是生魚片，蘿特就一直沒有機會見到人魚進食的模樣。聽聞亞連更喜歡整尾沒處理過的活魚，蘿特自然對亞連到底如何吃東西有諸多想像。

就像帝奇會捉生魚直接往嘴裡塞那樣，還是一口一口像野獸般的撕咬？

但蘿特的提問並沒有得到解答，一名倏然出現綁著雙馬尾髮型的惡魔女僕帶來必需傳達給諾亞們的訊息。

「諾亞大人，露露主人要我來告訴你們千年伯爵回來了。」露露的隨侍女僕咪咪屈膝禮之後如此告訴他們。


	7. Chapter 7

並非通常用以示人的偽裝，帝奇驚訝於千年伯爵居然以他的真面目出現。不是那滑稽高大、擁有尖耳朵的邪惡小丑妖精，而是真真實實的人類面目。

未梳理的頭髮披散兩側，諾亞一族捲髮的基因增強了它亂糟糟的程度，上頭異樣的光亮則是顯示出頭髮的油膩。顯然千年伯爵最近忙碌到就連清潔的時間也沒有。

不只是頭髮，帝奇注意到的還有男人下巴長出的鬍鬚長度，更加證實他的猜測。平常伯爵對外表不慎重視卻也好歹維持著某種程度的整潔，如今他邋遢的模樣再加上一臉疲倦的神情，如果下一秒直接倒下帝奇也不覺得意外。

畢竟伯爵也不年輕了，不適合太操勞。

和其餘人不同，僅經歷一次轉生的第一使徒臉上留有歲月侵蝕的痕跡。他年長、存活的時間比這時代任何一名諾亞還要長上許多，就連其餘兄弟之中最年長的長女也不及第一使徒年紀的十分之一。

可存活許久的第一使徒外表上也和普通人沒什麼兩樣，也都是人，至少是指人類的表象。

沒有青壯年結實精壯的體格，有了年紀就和絕大多數進入中年階段的男性相同，看起來不再英姿颯爽、雄壯有力。原本線條明顯、摸起來堅硬的肌肉如今摸起來就和女人天生柔軟的身軀沒什麼兩樣，六塊肌也集合成一塊，而嗜酒如命的酒鬼甚至還會有顆比皮球還大的鮪魚肚。

幸好伯爵對於酒類抱持著會喝卻非常自制的程度，頂多是在特殊場合會多喝一些，普通時候甚至連碰都不碰。他真正愛吃寧可放棄其他食物也要吃到的倒是甜食，而且是螞蟻上身般能加糖至少要雙倍甜以上，沒出聲制止一杯紅茶可以丟進八顆方糖！

所以伯爵身材往橫向發展比往大肚男發展的機率還要高上許多。

「千年公。」簡短地打聲招呼，帝奇坐上年長男人指示的位置等待他發言。

千年伯爵一開口的第一句話並不是以往例行的噓寒問暖，而是劈頭就問他在哪裡。

「他在哪裡？沒記錯的話，我要露露告訴你要哪把他帶來沒錯對吧？」年長的男人皺著眉說，不像年輕時緊實的鬆弛皮膚讓他眉宇間出現了深深凹陷。

「他？你是指亞連……我是說人魚。」想到伯爵不曉得亞連是誰，帝奇在後頭補了一句。

「亞連？你叫人魚亞連──是你替人魚取的名字，還是他原本的稱呼？」伯爵發出一陣思考的沉吟然後問。

亞連只說過他的名字叫做亞連，並沒有用人魚的語言和他說過，帝奇只能如實回答伯爵問題。

「是人魚人類的名字。」

「那還真稀奇……人魚很少告訴外人自己的名字，更遑論是個人類才會用的名字。」

耳邊傳來伯爵近似呢喃的自語，帝奇卻聽不懂第一使徒所講的話語。

「千年公？」

「那不是重要的事，小帝帝你可以不用這麼在意。」從自己坐在位置上開始伯爵還是第一次挪動身軀，年長的男人擺擺手，從他的臉上帝奇看不出任何端倪。

既然第一使徒都如此說了，質疑家族成員並非諾亞的習慣，尤其當對象還是千年伯爵的時候。帝奇也任由疑問在腦袋裡盤旋，等到厭煩時再將它塞到角落之中。反正到真的必要的時候，第一使徒自然會說，不論是不是要告訴自己答案。

「拜託，千年公你不要再用這種暱稱稱呼我好嗎？」做出頭疼的舉動，每當千年伯爵如此叫喚自己帝奇不免要抱怨一番。

「小帝帝以你的年紀跟我相比確實是小沒有錯。」

「千年公！」

「好了。」伯爵抬手制止快樂諾亞繼續和自己爭辯的舉動，「你還是沒回答我的問題。為什麼我沒看到人魚？你應該把他帶過來。」

就算他的諾亞是選擇，帝奇也想不到合適的方法可以在不把到處都弄得溼答答的情況下將亞連帶離浴室。

「因為人魚不適合離開水面，如果千年公你不介意方舟到處都溼答答的話，我可以現在把亞連帶來。」帝奇告訴伯爵自己沒把人魚帶來的原因，卻看到伯爵抬得越來越高的眉毛。

怎麼？有什麼問題嗎？帝奇還來不及問第一使徒為何做出那樣的表情就聽見他這麼說。

「帶我去見他。」

千年伯爵臉上露出快樂諾亞不會形容的古怪表情，既像欣喜卻又失望的複雜神色。

×

領著千年伯爵推開附設在臥房內衛生間的門板，帝奇從沒想過有一天裡頭會擠滿如此多的人，除了亞連和三不五時來串門負責排解他寂寞的蘿特（按照她的說法），智和色也都在。

他們知道千年伯爵回到方舟的消息，也知道這所代表的意思。亞連之後的處置到底如何，想了解伯爵最下做下的決定，關心人魚的諾亞全都離開自己的房間跑到這小小的浴室裡關注情況。

可在帝奇的眼裡看來，他覺得更像來到動物園觀看瀕臨滅絕動物生活型態的好奇觀眾，他們一雙雙眼睛緊盯正在填飽自己肚子、進食中的人魚猛瞧，專注得像在看動物餵食秀。

如果換做一般人早因為別人的猛瞧而實不下嚥甚至發脾氣，可人魚將其他人的視線當成恍若無物，自顧自地將有殼生物一個個敲碎然後吃掉。

螃蟹和小龍蝦堆疊像個小山，沒記錯亞連早餐討要的應該是鮪魚還有牡蠣，怎麼變成有殼生物帝奇怎麼也想不透，不過更讓他不解的是亞連手上拿的物品。

－－那、那應該是廚房用的敲肉錘對吧？為什麼他有那種東西？

在亞連一下又一下快狠準的將海鮮槌成海鮮脆餅還是純肉的絕對不參半點麵粉，帝奇覺得自己的下巴快要闔不起來。

顯然是自己表現得太明顯，一句話都還沒問蘿特就已經解答他的困惑，可是卻又讓他冒出更多疑問。

「帝奇為什麼要這麼吃驚～？亞連這樣吃比較方便！你都不知道亞連剛才是怎麼吃的！」

蘿特誇張地比手畫腳，讓帝奇不禁猜想在他離開之時到底發生怎樣的事情。

「怎麼吃的？」

「亞連試圖用洗髮精的罐子試圖砸破龍蝦，把浴室噴得到處都是。」蘿特指著放在地板一旁，底下沾滿紅色白色混合肉和殼肉末的玻璃瓶，幸好盛裝洗髮精和沐浴乳的玻璃品頗厚，拿來敲龍蝦和螃蟹雖然會留下刮痕或許還會缺角，但還不至於整個碎掉。

至於會把浴室噴得到處都是，帝奇想大概是揮舞的時候噴出的關係。希望亞連沒把清潔劑也吃了下去。

「所以妳就拿了個砧板和敲肉錘？」

「對啊，你不知道那個有多好用！亞連也說他第一次用到這麼好用的工具，基本上他們用岩石和海礁要敲上許久，所以通常不吃甲殼類的。」

難怪早上給亞連選項的時候他只說了魚和比較好處理的牡蠣，可是他想要的話叫廚房直接弄開也不是沒有辦法。帝奇如此想卻沒想到亞連根本對人類世界毫不熟悉，更不曉得僕人和使喚這類海洋中沒有存在的規則。

人魚只知道想要填飽肚子就要自己動手的準則，小寶寶或許還有成魚照顧，一但他們有了能夠獨立生存的條件就要自食其力。

「但也不需要拿到那麼大的肉錘吧？」

鐵鎚再一次落下，帝奇在螃蟹發出清脆碎裂聲時下意識地瞇起眼睛。是不至於做出瑟縮的反應，但那聲響實在太過大聲了，而且畫面頗有衝擊性讓他有點不能適應。

畢竟除了第一次和亞連相遇時他擺出比較兇狠卻也是張牙舞爪的威嚇外，帝奇還是第一次看他敲擊有殼類……吃魚時亞連和自己同樣是直接把魚往嘴裡塞所以沒甚麼多大的感覺，但是現在，按照那使勁的程度，帝奇可以想像在沒有工具以前人魚是用怎樣發狠的力道去敲那些注定要當盤中飧的食材。

「因為小支的敲不動啊，帝奇你知不知道那螃蟹和龍蝦的殼有多硬！」蘿特嚷嚷表示，好像吃的人是她而非亞連。

「我是不曉得，妳忘了我的諾亞能力了嗎？」帝奇抬起眉毛看著大揮手腳的諾亞長女一臉妳在做什麼我不以為然的表情。

「對喔，我都忘了。」

蘿特敲擊手心還想表示什麼，智之諾亞一陣清嗓子的舉動拉回他們兩人的注意。第三和第九使徒兩雙金色眼睛不解地與第五使徒對視，直到他提點為什麼大家會集合在這裡的重點。

「別把千年公給忘在一旁，他會不高興。」

這兩個人到底是怎麼能把正事拋到一旁的？有時候衛茲理真想問問他們的神經是不是比起其他人還要粗。

「我想主人不會在意，他可是一直看著亞連。」一直維持靜默的露露發聲，從她的站姿看來她似乎是在場最不自在的那個人。

或許她只是在擔心亞連。

並沒有動用能力窺探色之諾亞的打算，衛茲理只能內心自我推測。她可能比自己所想的還要有感情，只是不太會表達出來。

停止和帝奇話家常無聊的紛爭，蘿特立即的反應是撲上年長男人的背，從後攬住對方的脖子撒嬌。

「千年公～亞連很漂亮吧～我們留下他行不行？」

不能像個女孩對第一使徒撒嬌，內心也有私心的帝奇只能用另一種方式彆扭的表達自己的想法、希望千年伯爵能夠手下留情。

「人魚會避開人類，亞連不可能加入驅魔師的行列。黑教團永遠無法利用他當對付我們武器。」

「千年公，如果你要知道的話，亞連和我們一樣對人類也有憎恨的情緒。」雖然不到諾亞對人類那般的憎恨，亞連確實提防著人類。這一點從言行中看得出來。

原以為智之諾亞會維持最客觀事實的立場，他的發言自然讓蘿特、帝奇投以感謝眼神。

「那麼露露妳想說甚麼呢？」

不等色之諾亞的發言，千年伯爵直接點名站在最後頭的金髮諾亞。沒有維持諾亞型態的她習慣戴上的墨鏡遮掩臉上表情。

「我尊重主人的一切指示。」露露維持著平板語調說出一貫主人忠心理論，但在最後金髮的女人補上自己的看法，「不過我認為留下來亞連會有益處。」

手指撫摸下巴神情疲倦的伯爵打起精神思量，「小帝帝再說一次你把人魚帶回來的原因－－」

「就如同我說的那樣，亞連的尾巴碰得到我，所以我把他帶回來了。」快樂諾亞說，然後當場模擬了那次奇異的經驗。

意思地捲起袖腕，帝奇走到浴缸旁邊，然後他的手穿透浴缸、通過水分子不會被沾濕，最後卻在接觸到人魚的時候停了下來。

不能理解帝奇為什麼突然抓住自己的尾巴，亞連甩了甩尾鰭掙脫帝奇的手掌。他發出短暫的片段音符，繞到浴缸的另一邊不久後又游了回來。

帝奇的浴缸實在太小，就算亞連想游遠最後也會繞著一圈游回。

「你們打擾我吃食物了。」人魚不悅地說，所有諾亞都看見他做出撇嘴的表情。

想要繼續吃卻又對站在自己眼前第一次見過的人有種不同的感覺，無法辨別那種感覺到底是甚麼，亞連只好放棄原本的打算，和對方保持一定的距離。

惴惴不安的情緒讓帝奇不自覺地放輕音量，他悄聲地問，「……所以，伯爵？」

而蘿特則是將臉蹭上年長男人的臉頰討好意味濃厚。

「千年公決定是？可以留下亞連嗎！可以嗎！」

仔仔細細端詳偏過頭同樣好奇打量自己的人魚，千年伯爵在許久之後其餘諾亞都快要沒耐性之前說出他的決定。

「不，我們要好好照顧他，畢竟……」

一隻手放在亞連的頭頂，有了年紀的伯爵蹲在人魚的面前凝視著他的眼對在場的所有諾亞說。

「他是我們的家人。」


	8. Chapter 8

「所以他就是亞連，我們的家人？」

挑起一邊眉毛，穿著考究衣物個性和穿著打扮的風格以及人類身分相同的欲之諾亞尾音上揚的說道。

而人魚亞連也在隨後發出音符，唱出一小節的樂曲，拍水轉往另一個方向。他方才可是和那名與帝奇有幾分相似的諾亞對瞧了許久，那個諾亞給亞連的感覺就像當初遇上帝奇那樣，而且更加強烈，讓亞連不太喜歡。

看人魚少年與自己的親哥哥你望我、我望你，眼神對峙到現在薛里爾一轉開視線便尾鰭擺擺趕緊遊走，亞連的行為差點讓快樂諾亞失笑出聲。人魚的行為讓帝奇不由自主聯想到某種遇到威脅時會用瞪眼方式自我保護的某種生物。

果然，少年在怎麼像人類，他還是一尾人魚──生物的本能占了絕大多數。

從人魚身上收回視線，帝奇回答欲之諾亞的問題，「對，沒錯。」

「但是他是一條魚……」抬高的眉毛恢復原樣，薛里爾頓了頓是因為他看見弟弟微微皺眉的表情，多年兄弟知道帝奇那副表情代表的意思薛里爾也立刻換了個說法、同時臉上也更改為好奇的表情，「我是說一條人魚，確定沒有搞錯？」

「千年公說的，不相信你可以去問問他。」聳肩後擺擺手，眉頭舒展開來的帝奇換了個無所謂的表情。別說是薛里爾，一開始就連他和在場的其他人聽見也覺得詫異。

因為再怎麼看，亞連怎麼也不像他們的「同宗」。

「如果弟弟你這麼說，做哥哥的當然相信你。」嘴角勾起微笑的弧度，欲之諾亞將整條手臂跨在第三使徒的肩膀上，整個人倚靠對方表示親暱。

隨著肩膀上突然增加的重量身體重心稍微往右偏移，帝奇靜默不語，但在內心掙扎了幾秒後還是決定開口。因為他怎麼聽都像是為了掩蓋甚麼啊！

「……如果你怕質疑千年公會發生甚麼事要麼就不說，要麼就直接講明不需要如此迂迴，我不是雙胞胎會大聲嚷嚷也不是會打小報告的傢伙。」棕色的眼斜眼注視擁有與自己相似眸色的親兄弟，帝奇無奈地搖了搖頭伸手把壓在他肩膀上的胳膊推開，「還有別把手壓在我身上，會重。」

遭受被帝奇一把推開的待遇薛里爾．賈梅托，人類世界裡大權在握擁有決定戰爭是否爆發的外務大臣突然發出了一聲響亮哭號。他張開雙手用力抱住第三使徒，除此之外還將頭卡在帝奇肩膀上拉著他不斷地搖晃，嘴裡喊著關於親愛的弟弟別嫌棄我之類云云的話。

整個人被拖來晃去腳步不穩，除了被晃得難受再加上另一名成年男子的重量，帝奇努力忍受幾分鐘後舉白旗投降！

「……呃，薛里爾哥哥你趕快住手！」

經過一番努力好不容易站穩腳步，帝奇毫不客氣以掌心抵住對方的臉擠壓，阻止對方繼續緊貼自己，就算薛里爾的臉已經被自己擠得變形也不放過！

只不過薛里爾也沒有就此放棄的打算，他依舊不屈不撓，「不行！在我親耳聽見弟弟你親口說不討厭我之前我是不會放手的！」

「我沒有討厭你，我只是覺得你很煩。」

沒有看向纏著自己不放的兄弟，帝奇雙眼無神地直視前方，並用喃喃自語的口吻說話。顯然對於自己哥哥的舉動，他感到非常無奈。

然而帝奇的話非但被薛里爾給聽見，也導致第四使徒發出媲美魔音穿腦的高分貝尖叫，害得在場的眾人都露出耳朵被刺痛的痛苦表情。

一個大男人到底如何能發出這種聲調，估計也是種奇蹟吧？

或許是被欲之諾亞的尖叫給吸引，也或許是好奇那名與帝奇有幾分相似的男子和帝奇的互動，原本和蘿特玩一種叫做「翻花繩」訓練手指遊戲的人魚從浴缸的另一頭游了過來，攀在邊緣好奇地瞧著他們兩人。

「你們在玩甚麼遊戲嗎？」銀灰色的大眼睛眨眨，人魚那雙如同水晶的眼眸透出「我想知道、我想參加、我也想玩」的光芒。

眼睛澄澈、眼神真摯，早習慣在人類眼中看見貪婪慾望和圖謀算計的外務大臣為了難得一見如此真而純淨的眼睛報以微笑，讓其他人驚訝欲之諾亞少有的不含任何盤算與惡意的笑容。

不過他的本性依舊是個變態沒有錯誤，這是所有人在薛里爾開口後第一個感想，只差沒讓他還給自己感動啊這傢伙虧他們以為欲難得正常人了點！

「小傢伙你很好奇嗎～？」拖著長長壓低尾音，瞇起雙眼半遮眼裡的慾望，男人在看到人魚少年的表情後發出受不了的歎息提出邀約，「噢，你真是可愛！如果你想玩的話可以加入我們！」

翻花繩玩到一半就被亞連拋下，蘿特非但一點也不對人魚生氣，反而一個箭步衝上前來將對方攬得緊緊維護亞連的「 **主權** 」，完全不顧自己的衣服開始浸溼。

「爹地！你不可以搶我的亞連！亞連是我的──！」我的我的我的！諾亞長女像個吵著要吃糖的孩子不斷重複同個單字。

而薛里爾的態度也在眾所預料之中，他再一次發出刺耳的驚呼，而這一次在驚呼之前還有段長長的抽氣。

「我的寶貝為什麼我不知道這件事──！」

「因為這是我在第一次看到亞連就決定好的喔！沒有人知道！」

「爸爸我不答應，我的寶貝女兒最重要的應該是我才對！小傢伙再怎麼可愛也只能排在後面！」向來在政治殿堂上意氣風發的外務大臣在面對女兒時也只能頹喪著臉略帶哭腔提出無力控訴。

「爹地！喜歡是不能強迫的！」蘿特說，同時圈緊亞連的手臂也收得更緊。

「我說你們要上演家庭戲碼也不要把我夾在中間！還有薛里爾哥哥你不要再勒著我了！」被人勒到只能啞著嗓音，帝奇漲紅一張臉提出控訴，忍無可忍的他順勢再一個肘擊攻擊兄弟的腹部好讓自己呼吸到自由的新鮮空氣。

明明就不干他的事為什麼薛里爾和蘿特的「家庭紛爭」要把他牽連進去，帝奇表示自己根本就是遭受到了池魚之殃。

揉揉被衣料摩擦到泛紅的脖子，第三使徒用眼神警告彎腰抱著肚子對自己投以淚眼控訴眼神怨懟的第四使徒。快樂諾亞的眼神傳達「我很清楚告訴過你」的眼神。

「不要叫我小傢伙！我不小，也不是寶寶！還要我叫亞連！」嘩啦嘩啦，浴缸裡被蘿特抱緊的人魚少年突然激烈地拍起水來，翻動的巨大尾鰭濺起一波又一波的水花。

沒料想到人魚少年會有如此激動的反應，劈頭就被指責的薛里爾和一旁的帝奇一開始無法接話的愣在原地。

「是啊，欲，亞連確實比我們在場的人還要年長。」一道聽起來年輕說話卻非常老成的聲音插入他們之中，智之諾亞終於不在旁觀這場堪稱鬧劇的混亂說話。

「至少是指肉體方面。」手指摩娑下巴，魔眼嘴角噙著一絲微笑，尤其在欲之諾亞臉上狐疑的表情加劇的時候，衛茲理的嘴角弧度也拉大。

「你們才是寶寶。」亞連在旁附和、尾音有個花俏的轉音，人魚尾鰭拖曳的部分在水中滾動宛如縫上碎鑽的美麗緞帶光點閃閃。他的發言也惹得蘿特小聲尖叫說如果我們是寶寶亞連你是不是要照顧我們的發言。

從過去的對談中，部分諾亞已經知道成年的人魚會撫養人魚小寶寶直到成長茁壯。是個海洋中難能可為的盡責父母，偶爾他們也會照顧不屬於自己的子嗣，就類似陸地上的獅群、狼群同樣。

「願聞其詳。」

這一次終於不再以戲謔的態度遊戲，欲之諾亞換上了一副相當嚴肅的表情。

今天他會回到方舟並不是因為任務完成回來交付，而是因為聽見蘿特所說帝奇帶回了一條人魚，還是他們的家人，原來當初只是當成笑話聽聽，但是寶貝女兒的信誓旦旦還有最近她一改過去跑到外頭亂晃，現在有空便跑回方舟泡在這裡一整天，薛里爾這也才動了念頭回來看看。

按照第四使徒的要求，衛茲理也大方地重述當初他們在伯爵第一次探望亞連時所聽聞的故事。

『主人，為什麼你說亞連是我們的家人？亞連他既不是諾亞，也不是人類。』語氣平緩露露第一個開口，她問出其他和她同樣有相同困惑諾亞的問題。

『人魚不是諾亞也不是人類，但也不完全不是。』千年伯爵說，他金色的雙眼注視人魚那雙透亮能夠直達深處的眼眸，『就是人類擁有我們的基因同樣，人魚也有，只不過他們參雜更多屬於其他物種的，而諾亞基因也在經歷無數世代後變得稀薄。』

『那按照千年公你所說，人魚在經歷一代又一代繁衍過後，應該能更稱作另一種獨立的物種了。又怎麼能稱作是我們的家人，還有，亞連為什麼又可以碰觸到快樂？』智之諾亞如此說並不是對人魚成為自己的家庭一份子有非議，而是他向來追求事實與真相故這麼提問。

諾亞正在說他聽不懂的話，亞連覺得無趣便翻過身撈起沉入水中的肉錘繼續敲打他的早餐。為此，千年伯爵做出眨眨的反應。人魚少年的行為給第一使徒的感覺就像在看顧年幼的孩童一樣。

但伯爵並沒有忘記回答衛茲理的問題，他開始描述久遠到只剩他還記得的歷史，『這一切就要從他們的祖先說起，人魚的祖先就是諾亞，我們的兄弟……』

雖說人魚自古代來就是傳說中的生物，外貌也是半人半魚，怎麼想像都不可能是從靈長類演變而來，反而比較像是從歸類在脊椎動物亞門的生物演變而來，至於為什麼會有人類的上半身則是不得而知。

但是千年伯爵卻道出驚人的事實，人魚並非是從魚演變而來，而是他們本來就是人類，會變成如今的模樣也並非是所謂的詛咒才變得如此，這跟所謂的演化有所關係。

在遠古以前的人類比起現在的人，擁有更多能力，也就是現在所稱的異能，也是黑教團教導團員諾亞身上的獨特「邪力」。

「欲，你應該還記得黑暗三日吧？亞連就是當初選擇留下來沒有登船的族人後裔。」

所以當那群選擇留在陸地接受偽神給予的莫須有罰則、不與爭執的族人，有些人永遠沉入海中，沒有立即死去的藉由能力殘存一口氣苟存，但他們的善良感動了神，最後僥倖在神的祝福下化作能夠在海中生存的生物，卻也因此失去了雙腿。

「由於人魚的壽命極長，加上沒有像人類那樣各族通婚，諾亞基因依舊濃厚……難怪他碰得到帝奇……」在腦袋裡梳理這一切消息的欲之諾亞呢喃，然後他眨眨眼，將視線擺放在浴缸中的傳說生物。

「所以，亞連真的是我們的家人了。」第四使徒的嗓音中透出一絲玩味之外還有許多的憐惜，薛里爾摩娑浴缸邊緣，彎腰凝視人魚浸在水中的尾巴，「不過沒有腿，要待在方舟不方便吧？」

刷刷刷。他的一句話，引來在場諾亞一道道視線。

「還有這水，是有多久沒換了？你們可以告訴我嗎──？」薛里爾拖長音說，身為外務大臣的他擺出我一臉不能苟同的指責表情。

從語氣聽來，看來欲之諾亞已經將人魚少年收進屬於家人的保護名單當中了。


	9. Chapter 9

光溜溜的，就和自己一樣。

傳說中的，人類名字為亞連的美麗人魚正泡在快樂諾亞替他準備的、聽說從遙遠東方運過來會散發一種香氣的暗紅色大木桶內緊盯男人裸露的身體，而被那雙透亮如水晶被薛里爾讚賞為耀眼如寶鑽的眼眸緊盯的人物正忙著清理本來安置他的大浴缸，絲毫未查人魚目光灼灼的好奇視線。

不是不知道人類和自己很相近，擁有同樣的上半身，會思考也會說話，唯一差別在他們的下半身構造有著兩條腿生活在陸地；而自己族類是魚尾巴存活在水中，但亞連還是忍不住好奇頻頻往男人的下半身瞄去。

雖然知道歸知道，但能如此近距離打量人魚沒有的兩條腿，而且沒有人類穿在身上遮蔽身體他們稱為衣物、服裝的東西還是第一次，如果撇除露露那次還有在海洋中只能遠遠地瞧潛水漁夫匆匆幾眼的的話。

遠離人類是成年人魚教導人魚寶寶如何覓食、分辨獵物、還有保護自己之外第一重要的事項。人類很危險，雖然他們無法在海洋中生存太久卻獵殺了許多人魚。

他們總是如此告誡年幼的一輩。但是亞連還是對人類感到好奇，不論是對他們能行走在路上的腿還是他們的生活。

腿……兩條筆直的，和自己截然不同的腿……

沒有鱗片，人類的腿和其他身體部位一樣由柔軟的皮膚包覆，僅有接近尾端的部分長有稀疏毛髮，然後連接沒有蹼用於能站立於土地的掌。但皮膚也無法抵禦最輕微的擦傷容易被割破，亞連曾看過漁夫潛水時被礁石不小心割傷雙腳，那時的血腥味還記憶猶新，人魚就不會因為摩擦到礁石而受傷，頂多只會在鱗片上留下擦痕。

看起來很結實堅硬卻也只能維持筆直的角度，不能和自己一樣捲起、優雅的擺動，就連游泳的速度也遠比族類慢得多了。

可是他們在水中和陸地都能輕鬆的移動，人魚在陸地上卻幾乎無法動彈。

想到這一點差異亞連忍不住甩動魚尾，濺起的一陣水花不僅潑溼了地面，嘩啦啦的水聲也讓拿著抹布與刷子努力刷洗浴缸的快樂諾亞抬起頭來。他健美修長極富線條的身軀濕漉，結實黝黑的肌膚上頭分不清是汗還是水，渾身上下到處沾滿泡沫，甚至連臉上都有一小搓雪白的皂泡。

帝奇不是沒想過要僕人來做，只是每當AKUMA僕人進到浴室人魚便激動不已，反應大到好幾度從浴缸中躍出，如果不是自己眼明手快把想跳浴缸逃離的人魚給撈了回來，估計現在肯定摔傷哪裡之後便等著被已經把「小傢伙」納入羽翼、保護名單之中的薛里爾嘮叨。

想到差一點點就要忍受哥哥那比伯爵還要可怕數倍的長篇大論，帝奇直打哆嗦慶幸自個的運氣不錯幸運躲過危機。

亞連奇怪的反應當然引起男人的注意，早在先前便注意到人魚對AKUMA的劇烈反應態度只是一直沒機會問個詳細，帝奇今天終於能解開困擾自己多時的疑惑。只可惜他錯估了亞連對於掌握人類語言還有一大段進步空間的事實，僅得到應該是對AKUMA僕人無神空洞的眼睛非常反感的模糊答案。

確實，方舟內部大多數AKUMA都是等級一，尚未發展出完整的心智，除了額頭上的黑色五芒星最顯著的特徵便是他們都有著一雙空洞的眼睛，看不見一絲情緒一絲理智還有靈魂的眼睛。

早已習慣睜著一雙死魚眼的AKUMA僕人，很多時候諾亞會忘記其他人，不論是人類還是其他生物，譬如人魚，對於AKUMA來自生物本能的恐懼。雖然無法清楚辨認，但本能會告訴他們AKUMA不是該存在世上的產物。

不過現在既然知道了，他會盡量避免讓AKUMA靠近人魚少年，免得被人冠上欺負新家人的不實汙名，還有便是……

隨著嘴角上揚的弧度而改變，帝奇．米克低沉充滿磁性的嗓音帶著一股耐人尋味的語調。他不是沒注意到亞連一直注視自己的目光，尤其在視線一直落在自己的下半身的時候……實在叫帝奇不注意也難。

「少年～～你目不轉睛在看甚麼～～？」

不同於平常的冰冷諾亞的金色眼睛看起來十分溫暖，就好比春日的太陽盯著人暖烘烘的，而其中更閃耀著屬於惡趣味的光芒，只是人魚沒有警覺也不懂男人眼裡光芒的意思，瑰麗如夢幻的傳說生物甩動尾巴，巨大的尾鰭自檜木桶中升起與水珠一起折射出光耀點點而又落下。

亞連眨了眨那濃密捲翹的銀色眼睫，人魚少年以沒有人類那般複雜算計的心思誠實的回答，他的表情他的答案都叫本來抱持想要稍微欺負讓對方露出窘迫表情的快樂諾亞都感到自慚形穢起來。

欺負一條純真的人魚不像是一個成熟穩重又有紳士風度的男人會做的事情，不想成為氏族中那對雙胞胎，快樂諾亞清了清喉嚨收起不懷好意的笑容。

「腿。人類和我們不一樣。」原先趴在檜木桶邊緣的人魚伸出一根修長的手指指向帝奇，呈現玫瑰粉柔和色調的嘴唇捲曲，「可以在陸地上行走卻游不快的兩條筆直尾巴──」

……兩條筆直的尾巴？

帝奇差點因為人魚對人類雙腿奇特的解讀而發笑，尤其當腦袋裡跑出人類的下半身真的是「兩條尾巴」的滑稽詭異畫面，他能感覺到自己的橫膈膜隱隱作痛，可帝奇強忍放聲大笑的慾望，故作鎮定地擺出認真的表情。

「所以人魚都那麼想嗎？」

「對。」雪白的人魚少年說，然後他轉身遊到木桶的另一邊繞著曲線一周後又回到原本位置，「差不多。」

多次瞧見人魚偶爾會這樣繞回去又繞回來，早已習慣少年如此做的帝奇並沒有太多困惑。別說監牢裡的囚犯，光是要人整天待在房間裡就難受了，更何況人魚待在是那麼小的浴缸裡，要他不動根本難為對方，所以亞連會那麼游過來又遊過去著實正常，甚至可說情有可原。

「所以～～少年你也那麼想嗎？兩條尾巴的人類～～？」

語氣中滿了玩味的興致，帝奇對人魚眨眨眼，做出如果讓蘿特看了肯定高興尖叫再做一次的擠眉弄眼。

「成年的人魚都這麼說，但我知道你們叫自己的尾巴叫腿。」亞連收回手然後浸入水中，對男人回以同樣的眨眼回應。

人魚的話引起快樂諾亞的興致，帝奇想知道亞連怎麼不和其他人魚一樣用兩條尾巴來稱呼人類。

兩條尾巴的人類。帝奇在心中再一次噗哧地笑了出來。

「你怎麼知道這叫『腿』？」金色眼眸轉動在穿透玻璃的陽光下流光點點，帝奇放下打掃的用具步出浴缸走到人魚所在的木製浴桶旁。

「有人告訴我的～～」亞連發出愉悅的音符，彷彿想起了令他高興的事情。他看著帝奇的眼眉顯示出懷念、回憶快樂過往的柔和弧度。

可不管帝奇怎麼問，人魚少年就是不告訴他口中的人到底是人魚還是人類，更別說對方身分。

放棄從亞連口中探詢答案，帝奇心想不知道大概也不會造成甚麼太大的問題，雖然無法滿足自己的好奇心，於是他撇下原先的問題，換一個新的問問待在檜木桶中的人魚。

──那是個他突然想到，覺得亞連應該會想要嘗試的瘋狂念頭。

「想試著走路的感覺嗎？」

「走？」人魚少年偏過頭一副不明白的模樣，「但是我是尾巴不是腿。」

「我可以用我的能力，抱著你起來讓你體驗走路的感覺。」

帝奇說完在毫無預警的狀況下，他伸直雙手，手掌固定在人魚的胳膊下將亞連輕而易舉地抱起，好像人魚完全沒有體重一般動作流暢毫無滯礙。

跟隨地心引力的作用人魚身上的透明水珠滾落，嘩啦啦在檜木桶中、在磁磚地板上炸開一朵朵水花，也有部分順著男人曲線、精實的身體往下滑落，把他全身上下唯一的布料弄得更濕。

絲毫不在意包裹重要部位的唯一那麼小塊布料完全緊貼在下腹部，吸滿水隨著動作皺起尤其卡在鼠蹊部的位置，帝奇只將注意力擺放在睜大銀灰美麗雙眼的人魚身上。

人魚精緻的臉蛋上充滿驚恐，讓男人想到第一次遇上亞連他也是露出同樣表情，幾乎讓帝奇嘴角勾起愉快的微笑。雖然挨了兩巴掌，可是能看到傳說中美麗生物的生動反應算是值回票價了。

那些總是把人魚傳唱得美麗得不可方物，以強大、冷靜、優雅而且致命，將所有一切能夠歌頌人魚詞彙編織成一首首能夠流芳百世甚至影響後世的吟遊詩人如果知道人魚真正的模樣，不僅會嚇到把魯特琴摔在地上，大概還會把琴頸給摔斷也不一定。

水離開自己了，用力拍打尾巴也只能無力的垂落。

完全感受不到水在周圍流動的愉悅，突然的失重感還有遠離水面的恐懼讓人魚激動地拍打尾巴。

差點就因為人魚的滑溜與扭動鬆開手指，帝奇趕緊要亞連冷靜下來。他發出通常用以哄孩子與寵物的音調，用那雙金色的眼睛望入人魚銀灰色的眼眸。

宛如純金融化般柔軟的眼眸望進水晶折耀透亮又不失美麗色彩的眼瞳深處。帝奇的一眼軟化人魚的恐懼，本來翻騰不已的魚尾擺盪不再，摻著七彩虹調與銀絲的巨大透白尾鰭垂掛在半空之中，偶爾反應內心的不安微微抖動。

「噓噓──放輕鬆、放輕鬆，這次不會對你怎樣。」將嗓音放得更加輕柔，快樂諾亞努力安撫惶恐不安的人魚。

「不會做生魚片？」

「不會做生魚片。」如果不是在無法騰出一隻手的狀況下，人魚少年那可憐兮兮的模樣還真讓帝奇有種衝動想要伸手摸摸頭好好安撫對方一下。

「我保證。」為了取信對方，快樂的諾亞還給亞連如果還是怕、覺得不安全可以咬自己的保證。

「之前那是玩笑話，我不會再那麼做了。而且現在如果把你做成生魚片，下一個當作生魚片的魚就會是我了。」

想到那群已經將人魚少年視為家人只要亞連哪裡不對根本就是脾氣暴躁鵝媽媽上身的諾亞，帝奇忍不住低笑出聲。

他的舉動引起人魚的好奇，亞連抬起下巴看著漂亮的鵝蛋型臉寫滿不解。沒解釋自己為何突然發笑，帝奇告訴亞連看他是要抱著自己還是要選擇目前的姿勢。

人魚並不曉得選擇不同有怎麼樣的差別，只搖搖頭說自己不知道該如何抉擇。

鑒於現在的姿勢不僅弄得亞連不太舒服，帝奇也覺得有些不方便乾脆提議要人魚抱著自己。

「你還是抱著我好了，雙手攬著我肩膀。」帝奇說，一隻手分別拉住人魚纖細的手臂攀住自己的後頸，「打直你的背部，聽著我的指揮，在腦袋裡回憶人類如何行走去扭動你的尾巴。」

讓亞連環抱住自己，帝奇以自己的能力凝聚人魚尾巴附近的空氣，讓空氣隨著自己的指揮在亞連努力擺動魚尾時推他一把。

左、右、左、右，在尾鰭尖端幾乎拖地的幾次嘗試下，亞連終於不在甩動整條魚尾而是左右的輕微搖擺，做出類似人類被綁住雙腿只用腳掌挪動時的姿勢。

「很好，你進步了。感覺到那種行走的感覺嗎？」

雖然看不見少年的表情，嘴角掛著微笑的帝奇依舊能感受到人魚的喜悅。亞連的快樂透過兩人緊密相貼的肌膚傳達給他。

帝奇能感覺到人魚因為滿腔的喜悅與興奮加速的心跳。撲通、撲通、撲通，感染了自己。

「我感覺到了！那種感覺！走！」

人魚發出高亢的聲音，攬著帝奇脖子的手因為興奮而屈起幾乎要攀上對方，「但是好像跟你們不一樣？我在拖…拖…？」

結結巴巴顯示出人魚思索人類用詞的困惑。

「拖著腿？拖著尾巴嗎？」

「拖著尾巴──」亞連沮喪地說出後者。

「嘛──畢竟人魚和人類的骨骼構造不一樣，但是少年你至少有『走』過了不是嗎？」

「這不是真的走。」

亞連撇著嘴放棄繼續行走的嘗試，人魚將整個身體緊密挨在帝奇的身上，胸膛貼著胸膛、腹部貼著腹部，人魚人的上半身連結魚尾變化的部分抵著男人已經濕透的內褲，因為魚尾偶爾的擺盪磨蹭著。

而人魚委靡不振的頹喪反應亦讓帝奇有足夠的注意力感覺到被摩擦的敏感地方，本來準備開口安慰的快樂諾亞在字母即將脫口而出的當下硬生生把它扭曲成另一種音符。

「呃……停，住手，少年你還是不要繼續甩動你的尾巴比較好……」知道人魚一定會投射來困惑的天真目光，諾亞乾脆在這之前將視線轉移，眼神飄忽任何地方就是不看亞連的臉。

「為什麼？」

「因為小傢伙你讓人類男性產生自然的身體反應。」熟悉的聲音從門那方傳來，一抬頭帝奇便看到與自己有幾分像似的兄弟倚著門框站在那兒。

那個人抬起一隻手，舉起，向他們搭招呼。

「嗨，小傢伙，還有──我親愛的弟弟。」

帝奇看見了那單片眼睛遮掩不住的精光在薛里爾眼裡流轉。


	10. Chapter 10

「聽說帝奇養了一隻長得像人的魚簡直世界大驚奇──我要看那條像人的魚，魚在哪裡！」

「美人魚、美人魚，所以應該是魚吧，是可以吃的嗎？嘻！帝奇是打算清燉還是紅燒又或者香烤？應該足夠十三個人吃吧！」

遠遠地就聽見諾亞一族裡的雙胞胎聒噪嗓門從走廊的另一頭傳來，原先帝奇．米克並不想理會他們繼續自己專注在手上的事物，然而被硬生生撞開的大門打碎男人原本的打算。

手上謄寫的鋼筆隨著突然的巨響在紙張上畫出顫抖的歪斜線條，突兀的一劃不僅破劃整體的協調與優美，更是讓難得用工整字跡來書寫東西的帝奇爆起青筋、憤怒地咆哮。他將手上的筆氣憤地往賈絲大衛兩人之一身上丟去。

「我、說、過、我、的、房、間、禁、止、你、們、倆、進、入！」

惡狠狠的表情搭配自喉嚨深處發出的獸的威嚇，帝奇一字一句清楚明白地下達驅逐令，把話從齒縫擠出，而驚險躲過投擲過來的物品襲擊的兩人則是睜大眼睛瞧著明顯發怒的快樂諾亞。

不能理解帝奇的反應為何那麼大，活像隻領域被侵犯的野獸，不論自己和雙胞胎兄弟怎麼整他都沒見過帝奇如此生氣，賈絲大衛兩人非但不畏懼快樂諾亞的臭臉，甚至還笑嘻嘻地將臉蹭到對方鼻子上頭。

「哦，帝奇生氣了。為什麼要這麼生氣？我們不過進你的房間甚麼事也沒做！」

「帝奇是小氣鬼嗎？這樣也要生氣！還是說帝奇是在做甚麼虧心事怕被我們抓到？」

「我才不會像你們一樣做虧心事！」對於不會看人臉色的雙胞胎，忍耐額度還有一點的帝奇咬牙切齒地回答，他想等到他忍耐的極限是否應該用能力將那兩個不知死活的傢伙給轟出去。

「真的嗎？那我怎麼聽到有人跟我說帝奇在浴缸裡養了個這個？」

大衛豎起他的小拇指給帝奇看，但快樂諾亞並不懂他的意思，而大衛的兄弟則是擠到他們倆的旁邊硬是湊上一腳。

「對啊、對啊，我也有聽到喔！而且還聽說帝奇你非常地著迷，明明以前出任務的時候都會藉機在外面遊蕩許久，期限到了才肯回來，結果現在卻恨不得任務趕緊結束快快回到方舟！這個真的有這麼大的魅力嗎？嘻！」

賈絲黛洛和他的兄弟一樣對第三使徒比出自己的小拇指，十一使徒臉上的笑容和一頭燦爛的金髮莫名刺疼帝奇的眼睛，讓帝奇覺得眼睛抽搐之外還伴隨強烈到應該不是錯覺的疼痛。

「賈絲大衛你們知道現在我想做甚麼嗎？」

微彎的眼眉讓男人本就深邃的眸色更加暗了幾度，帝奇本就充滿磁性的男中音在刻意放低、放柔之後更顯得一絲慵懶的味道，是一種如果讓經常混跡晚宴的薛里爾一聽肯定會挑起一邊眉毛的語調。

用嗓音抓住聽眾目光向來是帝奇．米克拿手絕活，只是厭惡晚宴的他幾乎不會使出這種把戲除了在千年伯爵的要求之下。

而渾然不覺大難即將來頭的雙胞胎也正如男人的想像，不約而同從兩人三不五時會引發的拌嘴之中將頭轉了過來。

「嗯？甚麼、甚麼？」

「不曉得啊，帝奇大叔。」

不明白帝奇為何突然這麼說，第十、十一使徒分別朝向快樂諾亞投以困惑表情。

「我現在最想做的事便是──扳斷你們兩個指人的小拇指。」快樂諾亞恐嚇意味十足的陰鬱口吻再加上臉上嗜血的裂嘴笑容，大有我現在就能立刻動手施行把你們的手指折斷的氣勢讓賈絲黛洛和大衛頓時往後跳開一步、抱在一起攬住對方，然後發出奇怪非常的驚呼聲。

「噫噫──帝奇大叔好兇！」

「哇哇，帝奇大叔生氣了！」

生怕小拇指就真的這麼被扯掉，就算諾亞擁有過人的再生能力雙胞胎兩人也不想嘗試那種痛楚，他們兩人手指併攏趕緊藏到帝奇看不到的地方用身體遮掩，並嚷嚷地警告對方不能輕舉妄動隨便亂來。

「既然害怕就不要做出讓人生氣的事來──」

如絲綢般柔滑的耳語卻是惡魔的低語呢喃，諾亞的招牌微笑同樣沒變，第三使徒那張露出牙齒的完美笑顏只加劇另外兩名瑟瑟發抖的兄弟更大的恐懼，尤其在他們瞧見那雙眼睛流轉著依舊讓人戰慄的光芒同時。

「所以有人要告訴我這是甚麼意思，還是直接選擇被我折斷一根手指呢？」帝奇嘴角噙著一抹微笑，雙眼微瞇地問。

所以說帝奇絕對是薛里爾的兄弟沒錯！就連鬼畜虐待人的言行舉止也一模一樣啊！

「噫啊──其實小拇指就是代表男女朋友的意思──」

在聽聞雙胞胎的話後帝奇．米克雙回臉上恐怖的微笑，恢復到平常的狀態，他沒做出反駁也沒出言證實，只是擺出一張高深莫測別人看不懂的臉擺擺手做出要他們兩人趕緊從自己房間滾出去的手勢。

第三使徒的異常沉默代表甚麼意思賈絲大衛兩人並沒有特別深思，只是在「好好好」應答之後抓準帝奇轉身時機往浴室的方向撒開腳步。

沒料到雙胞胎會耍自己將目標放在他安置在浴室裡的人物，帝奇正想要追上去就被雙胞胎射出的爆彈擊中臉部還有身體四肢，一時間眼前紫色朦朧一片不僅讓帝奇停下腳步，那改良過擊中身上的子彈所爆出噁心黏呼呼液體更是黏得他不得動彈，快樂諾亞只能發出挫敗的咆哮盯著眼前關上的門扉。

就如同人魚能夠唱出橫跨多個音域的音符，人魚的聽力也能聽見細微的聲響。帝奇憤怒的聲音讓沉在浴缸中做假眠的亞連浮出，卻也正好被突然現身在自己身邊的人物給嚇著。亞連整個身子包含魚尾的部分完全僵直在水中動也不動，唯一有變化的只有那雙瞪大的眼睛，原本透亮的眼瞳呈現好似混入水銀的色調，看起來就像陶瓷娃娃的玻璃眼珠。

「這就是把帝奇迷得神魂顛倒……」

大衛把臉湊到待在浴缸中的人魚面前，而他蓄著一頭金髮的雙胞胎則是從另外一邊靠近。

「勾走帝奇大叔所有注意力的……」

不曉得突然出現的這兩人是誰，從一開始驚嚇僵硬的狀態回過神來，亞連在兩面夾攻的狀態下緩慢往後面的位置退去，長蹼的雙手隨著動作悄悄地由後往前划水。

「傳說中會用美貌和歌聲迷惑水手，讓船隻觸礁的美人魚？」沒有一毫秒差別的雙聲道之後是賈絲大衛各自的疑惑。

「可是他好像不是美人魚耶？」賈絲黛洛偏過頭看向大衛。

「美人魚應該是專對女性的稱呼，既然他沒胸部所以應該是人魚才對？」大衛回答他的兄弟。

「所以帝奇喜歡的不是美人魚是人魚？」

「誰知道呢？可是薛里爾不是說他參加宴會總有一堆女孩子圍繞在他的身邊而且還挺愉快的？」

賈絲大衛兩人不僅繞著人魚的浴缸打轉，期間還發出瘋子一般的嘻笑歡呼聲，手中拿的手槍更是危險地胡亂揮舞。本來就對突然出現一點都不熟悉的兩名陌生人感到警戒，再加上他們不似正常人令人摸不著頭緒的瘋狂舉動，人魚少年已經緊張到潛在水中的魚尾不停地擺盪，隨時有可能發動攻擊展開自我防衛。

終於──情緒已經緊繃在最高點的人魚在絆之諾亞手中槍械擊發發出碰的一聲轟然巨響驚得從浴缸中躍起，騰空而起的人魚不僅魚尾直接掃翻笑嘻嘻的賈絲黛洛，整個人更是往大衛身上撞去！

巨大的衝擊力再加上人魚本就不輕的重量襲擊，隨著翻倒的兩人和一尾人魚各式各樣物品乒乒乓乓翻倒在地，而東西於地磚上滾動的聲響更是不絕於耳。

除此之外還有賈絲黛洛的呻吟聲與大衛的求饒聲。

罪魁禍首的兩人一方面被人魚這麼一撞不僅摔得不輕屁股疼、撞到的手腳痛，另一方面還有被人魚壓在身下難以喘息還要遭受對方又抓又咬的攻擊。

「壞蛋！壞壞！邪惡的人類！」

儼然已經將兩人當成見人魚欣喜專門狩獵人魚的人物，亞連使出渾身解數對賈絲黛洛、大衛又是指甲抓又是牙齒撕咬，偶爾還甩動尾巴補上猛力的一搧。

「想要獵捕人魚嗎！沒辦法溺死你們我也要咬死你們！」

縱然在陸地上無法行動自如只能在地上勉力爬行，但在腎上腺素的幫助下人魚以可怕的力道握住試圖逃離的兩人腳踝往下拉扯，另一手拼命地往其中一人脖子上攀去，一副想要扭斷他們脖子的模樣，氣勢銳不可擋。

被一個不是人的傳說生物襲擊就算了，但人魚卻能對諾亞造成傷害，從沒想過自己會被INNOCENCE以外的東西攻擊造成傷害，不像其他家人已經知道人魚是諾亞的近親所以能夠碰觸到諾亞，誤把人魚歸類在INNOCENCE之列會對諾亞危害的賈絲大衛發出驚慌失措的慘叫聲，掙扎也越發的劇烈。

就當他們被人魚又抓又咬渾身是傷打算展現絆之諾亞的能力時，某個彷彿從地獄深處直達人間的嗓音穿透他們的耳膜，其中飽含的冰冷怒火更是讓他們似乎連靈魂也直打哆嗦。

「賈絲大衛──」

終於掙脫雙胞胎不知名爆彈的糾纏，雖然臉上的紫爆彈尚未清除帝奇依舊循著諾亞的氣息來到他們身邊。

已然從咬牙切齒的程度演變為齜牙裂嘴，雙胞胎發誓他們對兄弟施展諾亞記憶能力皮膚會浮現出一道道黑色斑紋的模樣第一次感到如此畏懼，尤其是在漆黑的、噩夢裡才會出現的產物具現化出現在自己面前的時候。

他們開始埋怨起自己的諾亞能力為何不像蘿特那般好用，不然至少在現在面對盛怒的快樂諾亞不斷往自己逼近質地堅硬鋒銳無比的黑色觸手時就可以創造出門不論通往哪個地方只要能逃離快樂諾亞的怒火都行！


	11. Chapter 11

早習慣雙胞胎時常惹火某位家人，一開始諾亞們對方舟內傳來的吵雜聲選擇充耳不聞，反正誰調皮就活該被打屁股遭受懲罰，只是隨著吵鬧聲越來越響亮，除了被薛里爾稱為鬼哭狼嚎雙胞胎意義不明的胡亂喊叫之外，家具的斷裂聲還有聽起來應該是牆面、地板之類被打穿個洞的可怕毀壞聲響讓其他人紛紛走出自己房間查看。

兵兵乓乓還有碰碰撞擊聲此起彼落，那半點沒有停歇甚至還越演越烈的聲音就算是諾亞也聽得心驚膽顫，尤其是在賈絲大衛大聲而且清楚又是喊又是叫的討饒聲之下。

這讓他們不由得猜想到底雙胞胎惹到誰去了，就連薛里爾曾經生氣得把兩人倒吊在半空中甩來甩去做普通人會把腸子也給嘔出來的圓周旋轉擺盪也沒見他們慘叫到活像見到地獄之門大開。

結果──不用等到他們走到根本呈現拆房子狀態的房間，在一條走道的距離之外前來關心的諾亞便已經知道雙胞胎惹怒誰了。再往那個方向繼續走去就是帝奇．米克的房間，諾亞中除去千年伯爵之外，發起飆來最恐怖的傢伙估計也就是快樂諾亞了……先不論是不是所謂的「好脾氣的人生氣起來最恐怖」，光是帝奇本身尚未完全接受諾亞記憶這一點就讓他比起其他諾亞可怕，以及危險。

這一代的快樂諾亞是不穩定的，同時也代表他的理智容易被記憶給壓制而不受控制。

所以在接近房門口時看到數道宛如蜈蚣的漆黑觸手撞破牆壁刺穿走道另一邊的牆面，差一點點就把鼻尖上的肉削掉一塊然後又從自己眼前迅速地收了回去。極快的速度不僅帶起一陣風，皮膚在風吹拂過的同時傳來的陣陣刺痛感也說明它的鋒利程度。

來查看的諾亞一點也不意外碰上這種情況，無畏地跨過已經硬生生從門軸位置上脫離的門板碎片，薛里爾一邊以手帕按壓刺痛的鼻子一邊小心地走進自個弟弟的房間。他不害怕突然的襲擊，小心翼翼只是為了保護那雙穿在腳上心愛妻子為自己訂作的全新皮鞋。

滿地的碎片，陶瓷的、木質的，偶爾還能看見被怪力扭曲成奇形怪狀的鋼鐵，薛里爾．賈梅托不禁在內心嘖舌抱怨，埋怨起這下子又不曉得該花多少錢重新裝修，不過他怪罪的對象不施行破壞的那人，而是家族雙胞胎。

看看雙胞胎幹得好事，放眼望去完好的家具沒有半個，甚至連房間吊在天花板的吊燈都不能倖免的剩下一半，綴滿水晶的鍊條在半空中晃呀晃的看得薛里爾覺得既是心疼又是氣憤。

扣零用錢！扣雙胞胎的零用錢一年！不！兩年！！一年根本不夠！！

雖說諾亞一族作主的是第一使徒，不過關於金錢財產一個又一個黃澄澄金幣這些全由懂得會計記帳的薛里爾控管，而向來對金錢錙銖必較認為應該用在刀口上的他當然不會原諒在他眼裡認為浪費的雙胞胎兩人。

這兩個傢伙身上還有那個討厭的黑教團紅髮元帥莫名安上的債款呢──

「救人啊──救人啊──」

「咿──薛里爾快救我們！」

發覺房間裡不再只有他們，大衛和賈絲黛洛兩人發出殺豬般的嚎叫，只差沒眼淚鼻涕齊發要兄弟來拯救自己。他們兩人正被快樂諾亞的觸手五花大綁捆得像個準備下鍋的肥肉捲那般結實，而下廚的廚師則是在旁露出猙獰的微笑那讓張爬滿黑色紋路的俊臉變得扭曲恐怖。

對於眼前兩人的慘況，欲之諾亞非但一點憐憫之心也沒有嘴角還牽起一抹做得好的微笑。

鏡片下的眼睛微瞇，人類身分為外務大臣的欲之諾亞用絲綢般柔滑的嗓音吐出極為殘酷的話語，「要知道這間房間整修要花多少錢？誰要救你們呢──？」

快樂諾亞在雙胞胎身旁發出無法用言語形容的恐怖笑聲，他側著頭發出嘶啞的大笑而捆住賈絲大衛兩人的觸手以足以捏碎骨頭的力道收縮。

「他只是來看看到底發生甚麼事的。」另一道聲音從薛里爾的背後傳來，綁著頭巾的智之諾亞雙手交叉在頭後悠閒地走出第四使徒遮掩的範圍。

「而我也只是來看……」右手的食指左右會動，衛茲理發出拒絕的嘖嘖聲，他搖晃那頭諾亞化便變成灰白頭髮的腦袋，「啊啊，不要用那種表情看我，自己惹得麻煩自己承擔……沒有人有那個膽量去面對盛怒中的快樂。」

無視有待伸出援手救援的兄弟，衛茲理毫無憐憫地提起讓賈絲大衛兩人可能往下層地獄墜入的話題。

「我只是來看亞連好不好的，要知道帝奇還沒完全接受快樂記憶，這代表他不能控制諾亞的破壞力……」

就算第五使徒不是刻意提點，但聰明點的人都能聽出他想說的話，於是智之諾亞越說薛里爾臉上的微笑弧度也越來越小，原本笑嘻嘻的臉變得凝重，而在同時雙胞胎也感受到另一股來自於其他人的壓迫感讓他們寒毛直豎全身僵硬。

糟糕了糟糕了！是薛里爾！

噫噫──慘了是帝奇的哥哥！

面對諾亞裡真的有血緣、殘虐指數還是一等一的兩人左右夾攻，衛茲理默默在心裡比劃十字放著賈絲大衛兩人直往浴室邁進。

推開雖然有些殘破但仍算完好的門，衛茲理在看到待在浴缸裡那抹身影立刻吐出悶在胸口的氣，沒了那盤旋在內心的不安他頓時覺得輕鬆起來。毛茸茸的感覺擦過腳邊，智之諾亞低下頭就看到動物黑得發亮的毛皮一溜煙地消失在視野角落。

是露露。

黑貓靈巧地跳躍，接連從矮凳跳上小圓桌，最後踩上浴缸光滑的邊緣。亞連則是看到黑貓開心地靠了過去，任由貓咪用腳掌拍打自己的手背，反正在人魚表皮覆蓋略為滑溜的黏液保護下輕拍的貓掌無法在上頭留下一絲抓痕。

「露露～～衛茲理～～～」人魚唱了個八分音符搭配尾巴愉悅地拍水聲，銀灰色的眼睛如同水晶閃爍高興的光芒，他學著發出貓的聲音、用長蹼的手掌試圖撫摸黑貓的毛皮。

「亞連……」智之諾亞說，智之諾亞金色的眼緊盯人魚，仔仔細細從頭到尾就連一小塊魚鱗也不放過地巡視一番，最後才吐出這麼個一句話，「你還好吧？」

露露不像初次那般反感人魚濕漉漉的懷抱，這次她乖乖給趴在人魚的胳膊彎內發出喵柔柔軟軟的長音。如願以償抱著黑貓，人魚摩娑黑毛柔軟的毛皮不解地回答。

「我～應該很好～～？」人魚懷抱中的黑貓發出喵的一聲，似在附和，貓咪偏向琥珀色的獸瞳睜得大大看著亞連。

「你不害怕？」

「害怕甚麼？」亞連眨眨那雙不懂的眼睛。

「帝奇。」衛茲理手指向門外，沒有關的門足以讓他們看見第三使徒和第四使徒在對雙胞胎進行家族懲罰的再教育行為。快樂諾亞的笑容幾乎裂開了半張臉，再加上不知從身上哪裡冒出的詭異觸手，模樣要是普通人看了都會腿軟。

「為什麼害怕，帝奇很親切。」放開想要離開的黑貓，人魚游得更靠近灰頭髮的諾亞並且告訴他自己的想法。

一雙透亮澄澈的眼睛直視快樂諾亞可怕的姿態，然後笑了起來，眼眉彎彎呈現同個弧度，柔軟的唇也抿出懷念的笑。

「海鰻魷魚──！」人魚指著維持半覺醒狀態的帝奇哼唱。

縱使閉緊嘴巴轉過頭，噗哧一聲的恥笑還是忍不住脫口而出。腦袋中閃過的畫面──那個快樂諾亞背後的觸手替換為海鰻、魷魚的模樣太過鮮明以至於無法在短時間停止發笑，衛茲理覺得自己的橫膈膜受到創傷，呈現內傷狀態。

「喵喵喵～～」露露似乎也和衛茲理同樣，認同他的笑點，就看到浴室裡有隻貓不明所以的抖動起來。

「露露～～衛茲理～～～」

不懂露露和衛茲理為什麼突然不理自己，人魚少年好奇地趴在浴缸邊緣向前伸直上身，想看清楚一人一貓背對自己顫抖到底在做甚麼。

「露露～～衛茲理～～～」

長長的尾音帶著滿滿的好奇，人魚傳達混合好奇、期盼還有想要關注的聲響，不過聽聞人魚少年美麗音符的一人一貓暫時沒有時間理會，他們努力要停止傷害橫膈膜自然反應。

雖然因為人魚少年一句無心的話造成腹部短時間會有痠痛的現象，但他們寧願笑到肚子痛也不願意看到不希望出現的景象在這裡上演，總歸一句亞連沒受傷實在太好了。

只是他們都似乎放心得太早了，就在幾天過後，慣例在早晨起床後先去巡視人魚狀況的帝奇碰到讓他差點心跳停止的情況。

一開始是那塊用以遮蓋浴缸的黑布顯示出異狀，向來都把它鋪得平整遮住浴缸的一半營造出隱蔽性好讓人魚安睡，現在卻凌亂的垂掛在邊緣甚至還有一部分掉進水裡。

難道是亞連勾到了嗎？和普通人同樣帝奇腦袋裡第一個浮現的念頭是最普通也最常見的可能，別說是人，諾亞都會踢被子了，人魚翻身時候魚尾不小心扯到布也不是不可能，但帝奇仍舊覺得隱隱不安。

「亞連──」

赤腳走上鋪設地磚的浴室地板，帝奇覺得今天的地磚比起平常時候還要寒冷。但接下來的眼前景象更讓男人體驗到凍結的感受。

浸在水中的黑色布料一半纏繞在人魚身上，而無力的亞連正半浮半趴地藉由恰好纏住浴缸的布料避免沉入水底的狀況。

不僅臉色慘白，魚尾也呈現毫無活力下垂的狀態。

亞連病懨懨的模樣讓帝奇慌了手腳，他趕緊衝上前去解開纏繞在人魚身上的布料讓他可以靠著浴缸邊緣休息。蹲下身、單膝跪在地磚上，帝奇擔憂地望著趴在浴缸邊緣的人魚。亞連半張臉貼上陶瓷浴缸動也不動，如果不是眼珠還會轉動看向自己，帝奇想自己大概已經抱著他衝去找千年伯爵。

「亞連，你還好嗎？這是、這是怎麼回事……！」昨天不是還好好的嗎？怎麼今天一副生病的模樣……帝奇腦中頓時閃過許多紊亂的念頭。

男人深邃的棕色眼眸充滿憂慮與害怕，帝奇擔心眼前就連抬起頭望向自己的力氣也沒有的人魚，雙手溫柔地捧起只能用眼神傳達不舒服的人魚臉頰，好讓他能夠抬起頭用舒服的姿勢與自己對話。

似乎連說出人類的語言都非常吃力，人魚少年牽動應該是粉色薔薇色調如今卻是泛著慘綠顏色的嘴唇吐出他聽不懂的音符，然後一點反應時間都不給心焦的男人力氣用盡般的閉上整個眼睛。


End file.
